Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio
by Broken Violets
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son dos grandes empresarios de Japón. Los dos se enamoran de las hermanas Hyuga, pero... ¿su amor sobrevivirá ante el orgullo y prejuicio existentes?
1. Prólogo

Hola, pues... ¿esta escritora perdida ha regresado? xD

El punto es que he vuelto de nuevo :3 -Y ahora sí terminaré este fanfic, lo prometo n.n-

Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por borrar este fic antes, lo que sucede es que mis ideas se habían acabado, y pues decidí 'readaptarlo', cambiar algunas cosillas que tenía este fic x)

Sin más -más que mis sinceras disculpas-, se los dejo por aquí n.n

Espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Naruto, ni 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' me pertenecen ^^_

_**Publicaciones:** MSS como **Hikari. ** /Anime Ice como **Broken Violets.**_

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Prólogo: La familia Hyuga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata y Sakura eran hermanas. Ambas iban a la universidad de Tokio, y eran parte de la familia Hyuga.

Los Hyuga eran una familia promedio, de mediana clase social que vivían a las afueras de Tokio, en un pequeño poblado llamado Somuta.

El padre, Jiraiya Hyuga, y la madre, Tsunade, se habían casado relativamente jóvenes -relativamente-.

A los 4 años de matrimonio, había nacido su primera hija, la mayor: Hinata.  
Un año después, nació Sakura.  
Después de cuatro años más, les nació TenTen.  
Un año después nació Ino, y otro año más tarde la más chica de todas: Karin.

Eran las vacaciones invernales, y las hermanas universitarias Hyuga –Sakura e Hinata-, habían regresado a su hogar fuera del campus de Tokio.

─**Sakura-chan, ¿te pondrás ese kimono rosa que tanto te gusta? **─ le preguntó la mayor de las Hyuga un tanto sonrojada. La pelirosa cargaba entre sus manos ese hermoso kimono rosa del que hablaba Hinata.

Sonrío. ─**Hinata-chan, se te ve mucho más hermoso a ti. Póntelo tú.** ─dijo, poniéndoselo en sus manos.

─**Pero… Sakura-chan… **─tartamudeó la hermosa pelinegra.

─**Yo me pondré el verde, el de todos los años.**─Sonrío Sakura a su hermana mayor.

Hinata también sonrío algo apenada. ─_**Arigato**_.

─**De nada.**─ Sakura miró a su hermana TenTen. ─**TenTen-chan, ¿de verdad irás vestida así a la feria anual de Somuta?**

La joven TenTen miró a su hermana mayor con inexpresividad. Tenía un kimono negro, y con ese atuendo no expresaba nada. ─**Sólo es un festival Sakura-san. Y ya sabes que yo opino que para conocer bien a la gente, no es necesario un festival. Con sólo sentarse a hablar y conversar con la gente dándoles un poco de tu preciado tiempo, se puede llegar a conocer bien a los demás. **

─**Pero van a ir tus compañeros de preparatoria, y ellos irán con sus mejores ropas… **

─**Pero ellos y yo ya nos conocemos muy bien. Sólo es cuestión de que me los encuentre para hablarles, y seguir fomentando nuestra amistad…Ellos saben que la ropa no importa, mientras nos conozcamos bien en el interior. Y saben que siempre seremos amigos. **

─**¿Y cuándo tú y ellos vayan a la universidad, TenTen? Se separarán, ¿no es cierto? **

La muchacha miró a Sakura con una sonrisa. ─**Por eso se inventó Facebook y Twitter, Sakura-san.**

La chica de ojos jade sonrío con complicidad.

Su madre pasó corriendo detrás de ellas, correteando un animalito: era un pequeño y hermoso gatito.

─**¡El gato Jiraiya! ¡Se volvió a meter a la casa! **─ decía mientras correteaba al pobre costalito de pelos.

─**Mujer, deja al gato en dondequiera que él quiera estar… **

─**¡Cómo tú no limpias la casa! **

─¡**Mamá, deja de corretear al gato! ¡No vivimos en la Edad Media! ¡Vámonos ya al festival! ¿Sabías que allí va a estar nuestro nuevo vecino?**─ dijo Karin de manera impaciente, y junto a ella estaba Ino, vestidas con kimonos alegres: Karin lo llevaba con flores rojas, e Ino con flores amarillo canario.

─**¡¿Nuevo vecino?!**─ Preguntaron Tsunade, TenTen, Sakura y Hinata sorprendidas.

─**¿Cómo es?─** Se adelantó a preguntar Tsunade.

**─Dicen que es bastante rico. Su familia compró la mansión que está detrás del río, sólo para vacacionar…**─ Comenzó a explicar Ino, pero fue interrumpida a la mitad de su frase.

─**Y dicen que tiene 3 hijos, y que se apellida Uzumaki. Y que viene con su amigo de vacaciones.**─ Terminó de decir tranquilamente, Jiraiya.

─**¿Tú ya los conociste, Jiraiya?**─ Le preguntó su esposa sorprendida.

El señor Hyuga se levantó. La mayor de sus hijas, Hinata, contaba ya con 23 años cumplidos. Aunque Jiraiya aún tenía fuerza y vitalidad, el trabajar de noche en una empresa durante 27 años seguidos ya le estaba cobrando factura: se le veía más viejo, arrugado y canoso que su esposa. Aunque eran cosas poco importantes para él: lo primordial era la felicidad de su familia.

─**Ayer por la tarde, cuando me iba a trabajar, vi un flamante convertible a toda velocidad viniendo hacia mí.**─ Explicó Jiraiya, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, y todas sus mujeres avanzaban detrás de él. ─**Se detuvo frente a mí, y del lado del copiloto bajó un guapo muchacho rubio. Me saludó cortésmente, y me preguntó por el festival de diciembre… **

─**¡Quiero verlo mamá! ¡Vámonos ya!**─ rogó Karin. ─**¿Estaba muy guapo papá? **

─**Guapo… sí, lo es. Pero se ve mucho mayor que tú Karin… **

─**¡No importa! ¡Me voy yendo!**─ dijo Karin, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

─¡**Igual yo!**─ Secundó Ino siguiendo a su hermana menor.  
Abrieron la puerta, y salieron disparadas de la casa.

─**¡Esperen, Karin, Ino!**─ Gritó Sakura, pero sus hermanas no les prestaron atención.

─**Déjalas Sakura… Pero vamos detrás de ellas.**─ Dijo su padre, sabiendo cómo podían llegar a ser sus dos hijas menores.

─**Papá, ellas tienen sus hormonas muy alteradas. A este paso… **

─**Lo sé… Por eso vamos a vigilarlas.**─ Sonrío Jiraiya.

Y así, la familia Hyuga se dirigió al festival…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 -A todos los que lean esto, se los agradezco xD-

_¿Me regalan gomitas, chocolates, malvaviscos y Nutella? :3 -Pueden dejarme en un review caramelos :3 xD-_


	2. Capítulo 1

Ya llegué(?

Pues aquí estoy, sinceramente me había desanimado con este fic al no ver ningún comentario(? Oka nah xDD, pero gracias, al decir que lo quieren leer sinceramente me animan a subirlo :D

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el festival anual de Somuta, habían muchas cosas hermosas: juegos de destreza, juegos mecánicos, dulces…

Ino y Karin se habían desaparecido.

─Rayos… ¿dónde se metieron mis hermanas?─ Preguntó molesta Sakura. A su lado iba la dulce y tímida Hinata, a quién iba agarrando del brazo.

Jiraiya tomaba, de manera relajante, la mano a su esposa, Tsunade. ─Déjalas, Sakura. Ellas han de estar por allí, en algún lugar. Este festival es muy grande.

Los amigos de Tenten llegaron. La muchacha de pelo café se despidió de sus padres.

─Mamá, papá, voy a estar con mis amigos. ─avisó yéndose.

Ambos padres Hyuga asintieron. Luego miraron a Sakura e Hinata, quiénes venían agarradas del brazo.

─Vayan a dar una vuelta Sakura. Nosotros iremos a la rueda de la fortuna. ─dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo. Tsunade también les sonrío a sus hijas, y ambos se fueron.

Sakura miró, haciendo un puchero, a sus padres yéndose. Sonrío y miró a Hinata. ─¡Ya sé, Hinata-chan! Vayamos a los juegos de destreza… Te ganaré un osote de peluche.

─Vamos. ─Sonrío la mayor.

Caminaron por el festival, disfrutando de todas las escenas hermosas: parejas tomadas de la mano, niños con sus papás… Hasta que encontraron un juego de destreza que les había gustado: era de darle a un blanco, con un arco y flechas.

Pero ese juego no estaba sólo. Ya había alguien más.

Un chico pelinegro estaba apuntando al centro del patito, al que se suponía tenía que darle. Soltó la flecha, y le dio justo en medio.

─¡Felicidades muchacho! ─dijo el dueño del juego. ─Uno de tres. Le faltan dos más para llevarse el oso de peluche

─Hmph ─Respondió sin importancia el muchacho, tomando una nueva flecha.

Sakura se acercó al juego, dejando a Hinata detrás de ella. ─Deme un juego, por favor. ─Pidió, pagándole al señor.

─Con gusto señorita. ─Un arco y unas flechas le fueron dadas a la hermosa Hyuga.

El chico pelinegro estaba acomodando la segunda flecha en su arco.

Sin embargo, Sakura se situó justo a un lado de él, y comenzó a acomodar su primera flecha. Sasuke sintió un 'estorbo' a su lado: miró a su izquierda, y pudo observar una hermosa chica de pelo rosa –extraño color-, acomodando una flecha. La miró embelesado unos cuantos segundos sin poder evitarlo. Ella se dio cuenta y alzó la mirada: lo miró a los ojos -unos segundos-. Sasuke frunció el ceño desviando su mirada; Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se acomodaron para tirar, justo al mismo tiempo. Sakura soltó su flecha segundos antes que él, y al ver que ella le dio justo en el centro, él soltó su flecha en dirección equivocada.

─¡Genial señorita! ─El grito del dueño del juego hizo que sus nervios se alteraran. '_Estúpido tipo'_, pensó el chico frunciendo el ceño. ─Acertó. Sólo le faltan dos más para llevarse el oso de peluche. Joven… desperdició un tiro. Sólo le quedan dos tiros de dos.

El chico frunció aún más el ceño al escuchar que Sakura –que por cierto, no sabía que así se llamaba-, río por lo bajo debido a su fallo. Ambos de nuevo comenzaron a ponerle flechas a sus arcos, solo que esta vez él soltó la flecha muchísimo más rápido que ella, soltándola antes y dándole justo en el centro.

─¡Muy bien muchacho! Sólo le queda un tiro y una oportunidad.

─¡Excelente Sasuke! ─Escuchó Sakura de una voz masculina –pero una muy alegre voz-. Volteó a un lado, y vio a un chico rubio, más o menos de la edad del pelinegro, sonriendo alegremente. Y junto a él, estaba una muchacha rubia con un kimono azul, con iguales rasgos que el rubio.

Se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro –quién de nuevo estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura-, mientras este le estaba poniendo la cuarta –y última- flecha a su arco.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco con la mirada de ese chico pelinegro, pero frunció el ceño. Apuntó al frente con su flecha. ─¿Soy, o me parezco?

El chico pelinegro apuntó de nuevo al frente, al mismo tiempo que ella. Sonrío de medio lado. ─Eres.

Al oír eso, Sakura soltó su flecha sin quererlo y no llegó ni remotamente cerca del patito.

Resopló.

─Mala suerte señorita… Sólo le queda un tiro.

El pelinegro soltó su flecha segundos después que Sakura, y le dio justo en el centro. Sonrío triunfal mientras Sakura estaba acomodando otra flecha en su arco, renegando.

─¡Excelente joven! Se ganó un oso de peluche. Escoja el que guste.

─Sasuke, escoge ese hipopótamo rosa que cuelga de allí. ─le dijo el rubio de manera burlona, quien sonreía.

─No Sasuke-kun, escoge mejor ese osito café de allí. ─dijo la chica rubia.

─El oso café, por favor. ─Pidió de manera inmediata Sasuke, después de escuchar a la rubia. El premio le fue entregado.

La rubia sonrío y miró a Sasuke. Extendió sus manos -esperando recibir el peluche-. ─ Oh Sasuke-kun, no tenías que…

─Es para mi hermana. ─Aclaró el pelinegro fríamente, mirando a la rubia, poniéndose el oso a sus espaldas.

La rubia se apenó ofendida, dejando sus brazos colgando en su cuerpo, ruborizándose enojada.

─¡Felicidades señorita!

Eso atrajo la atención de Sasuke, el chico y la chica rubios. Se voltearon para mirar a Sakura. ─Escoja su oso de peluche.

La chica de pelo rosa lanzó una mirada sonriente de manera triunfal, a Sasuke. Se volteó hacia su hermana, que estaba parada lejos de ella, detrás, sonrojada. ─¿Cuál quieres, Hina-chan?

Hinata estaba muy apenada, ya que el chico rubio no le había quitado la mirada. ─E-el que quieras, Sakura-chan.

Sakura miró todos los osos de peluche que colgaban en la carpa del juego. ─Mmm… ¿No tiene algo parecido a ese peluche? ─Señaló el de Sasuke.

─Este es mío. ─Defendió él, mientras fruncía el ceño y resguardaba su oso.

─Lo sé. Dije que quería algo parecido a ese… Ese que tienes yo no lo quiero. Ya está envenenado. ─Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño.

─Lo siento señorita, pero no. Ese peluche era el último.

─Mmm. Entonces deme… el perrito amarillo.

─Como guste.

El perrito amarillo le fue dado. Sakura se acercó a Hinata para dárselo.

De repente, Jiraiya apareció. ─Por fin las encontré, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Mamá nos está esperando para…

─¿Hyuga-san? ─preguntó el chico rubio al señor, interrumpiéndolo. Se acercó a Jiraiya y a Hinata, haciendo que la chica pelinegra se sonrojara más. ─Buenas noches, Hyuga-san. ─Hizo reverencia.

─Naruto-kun. ─Jiraiya miró al muchacho, sorprendido. –Buenas noches.

* * *

Esto es todo -por hoy :3-. Espero que les haya gustado y... ¿algún review?


	3. Capítulo 2

Yo de nuevo por aquí :'3

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

──¿Uzumaki-san? ─Karin e Ino detenían a cualquier muchacho rubio desconocido que veían en el festival. Lo único que necesitaban era… que fuera rubio. ─¿Uzumaki-san?

Pero ningún chico rubio desconocido, respondía al nombre de 'Uzumaki-san'.

Ino resopló. ─Karin, yo creo que Uzumaki-san ni siquiera vino al festival.

─Pero papá dijo que él había preguntado _específicamente_ por este festival. Tiene que estar por aquí. ─respondió tercamente Karin, mientras seguía deteniendo a todos los chicos rubios que pasaban por allí.

De repente, unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, llamando la atención de ambas hermanas.

─Pues yo no sé tú, Ino. Pero yo voy al puente de los enamorados. Con suerte y alguien me declara su amor en ese instante.

─¡Voy contigo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

─Veo que sí viniste, Naruto-kun. ─Sonrío Jiraiya, saludando al joven.

─Si, vine. ─Sonrío Naruto, pero no dejaba de ver a Hinata de manera embobada, quien sonreía bastante apenada.

─¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? ─preguntó Jiraiya de manera divertida, al ver que el joven rubio se había embobado con su hija mayor.

─¡Oh! Lamento la distracción Hyuga-san. ─Se disculpó Naruto cortésmente. ─Ella es Naruko Uzumaki, mi hermana menor. ─La nombrada rubia hizo una reverencia. ─Y él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo. ─El mencionado igual hizo reverencia.

─Ella es Hinata-chan, mi hija mayor. ─Presentó Jiraiya. La pelinegra hizo reverencia.

─Mucho gusto, Hinata-san. ─dijo, de nuevo de manera embobada, Naruto.

─Y ella es Sakura-chan, mi hija de ojos tan puros como el jade…

─Papá, ¿qué van a decir nuestros visitantes? ─Interrumpió ella. ─Nosotros ni conocemos el jade en persona. ─Sonrío, antes de hacer reverencia.

Aunque aquello hizo reír Naruko y a Naruto, a Sasuke no le causó ni pizca de gracia.

─El jade puro no es tan verde como tus ojos, Sakura-san. ─dijo Sasuke, mirándola fríamente.

─Oh, me halagas Sasuke-san. Ahora yo haré un cumplido: tus ojos son tan negros como el carbón. ─Sonrío.

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos. ─¿Eso lo debo considerar un insulto…?

En ese preciso instante, estallaron unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo –interrumpiendo a todos los presentes-. Todos lo contemplaron con asombro.

─Por eso las buscaba, hijas mías. ─dijo Jiraiya, recordando la razón de su llegada. ─Su madre nos está esperando en el puente de los enamorados. Ya saben cómo es su mamá con esas cuestiones…

─¿Puente de los enamorados? ─preguntó Naruko, curiosa y emocionada.

─¿Por qué no comenzamos a caminar hacia allá? ─Sugirió Jiraiya, empujándolos con una sonrisita nerviosa. ─Es mejor que ustedes lo vean.

Todos comenzaron a caminar. Jiraiya iba a la par de Naruko, Hinata iba a la par de su padre y Uzumaki Naruto iba a su lado. Sasuke y Sakura iban hasta atrás, ambos.

─Es una tradición de nuestro pueblo. ─Sonrío Sakura, mientras caminaban. ─En Somuta existe la leyenda de que cuando inicien los fuegos artificiales, todos los que están enamorados deben tomarse de la mano mientras aún están estallando los fuegos, parados sobre el puente de los enamorados. Eso es garantía de que su amor durará por siempre, y se casarán enamorados, vivirán enamorados y morirán enamorados. ─Terminó de explicar Sakura.

─Qué hermosa tradición… ¿No crees Hinata-san? ─preguntó Naruto, aún mirando embelesadamente a Hinata.

─Yo creo que es una hermosa leyenda. ─respondió ella tímidamente, con un sonrojo evidente.

Sakura sonrío más sin dejar de caminar. ─Pero sólo es una hermosa leyenda. ─dijo. ─No existe nada como tal susodicho amor eterno.

─¿No crees en leyendas Sakura-san? ─Se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke, interrumpiéndola.

─Claro que creo en leyendas. Pero eso no significa que _tales leyendas_ sean verdad.

─Eso significa que no crees en el amor, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? ─preguntó Naruko.

─Creo en el amor, sí. En lo que no creo es que exista el llamado 'amor verdadero'.

─Eso suena a despecho. ─replicó Sasuke. ─El amor existe.

─¿Lo has sentido alguna vez Sasuke-san? ─preguntó Sakura, mirando al chico. Sasuke ya no contestó.

Naruko se puso a la par de Sasuke, acercó su brazo y se colgó de él sin que el chico pudiera reclamar. ─Sasuke-kun es frívolo, Sakura-san. ─dijo la rubia con un deje de burla y explicación. ─Tiene sentimientos, pero no sabemos dónde.

En ese instante, todos dejaron de caminar al ver frente a sí el puente de los enamorados.

─Qué hermoso puente. ─Admiró Naruko.

─La verdad es que sí. ─dijo Naruto. ─Es… hermoso. ─expresó, mirando a Hinata.

Hinata, Sakura y Jiraiya comenzaron a caminar hacia el puente.

─Pensé que sólo era para enamorados. ─dijo Naruko.

─Eso es lo que dice la leyenda… ─explicó Jiraiya, sonriéndoles. ─Pero si fortalece el amor, ¿no debería de hacerlo más fuerte también entre la familia?

─¡Vamos, Naruto! ─Naruko soltó a Sasuke del brazo, y emocionada, jaló a su hermano.

─¡Chotto, Naruko! ─reclamó el rubio, mirando a Hinata.

En ese momento comenzaron a estallar –de nuevo-, los fuegos artificiales.

─¡Oh no! ─dijo Naruko, jalando -con más fuerza- a su hermano. ─¡Date prisa! ¡Se terminarán!

Sakura comenzó a reír. ─Tranquila, Naruko-san. Los fuegos artificiales duran, como mínimo, cinco minutos. Tienes tiempo todavía para tomar de la mano a tu hermano. ─dijo, caminando tranquilamente.

─Lo de la familia tiene sentido para mí. ─Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el puente, desviando la conversación.

Sakura se río de él. ─Pero si tú vienes sólo, Sasuke-san.

─Tengo una hermana pequeña…

─Que no viene contigo por si aún no lo notas. ─le dijo con burla. ─Pero le llevas a ella un peluche de consolación, aww. ─Mientras miraba el susodicho _osito._

Sasuke de nuevo frunció el ceño.

Los hermanos Uzumaki ya estaban arriba -por insistencia de Naruko-, y la familia Hyuga igual.

Naruko estaba agarrando de la mano a Naruto, pero como este tenía cerca del otro lado a Hinata, estiró un poco la mano y rozó la mano de la chica. Ella se sonrojó.

─¿Simplemente un roce no sirve? ─murmuró el muchacho, haciendo alusión a la leyenda antes mencionada. Hinata se sonrojó de más. ─Entonces préstame tu mano tres minutos… ─La tomó y se la apretó con fuerza, mientras que de la otra mano, Naruko agarraba a su hermano.

Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían subiendo el puente.

─¡Uzumaki-san! ─gritaron dos voces a coro -evidentemente emocionadas-. Eran Karin e Ino, quienes, al ir llegando al puente, vieron a su familia con un chico rubio bastante apuesto. Por lo que supusieron de manera correcta, que él era el famoso chico Uzumaki.

Pasaron corriendo cerca de Sakura y Sasuke, pero en el trayecto empujaron a Sakura hacia el chico, haciendo que ella tropezara torpemente cayendo encima de Sasuke, quien para que evitar que ambos visitaran el suelo, soltó a su peluche –que cayó al suelo-, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y con la otra mano le tomó su mano, cayendo recargado en el barandal del puente, evitando así la dolorosa caída al suelo.

Él quedó recargado sobre el barandal del puente, y Sakura quedó encima del pecho del muchacho. Sasuke le tomaba la cintura con una mano, y con su otra mano apretaba la de la chica…

Quedaron en un incómodo momento: un abrazo no planeado, pero… pero bastante cálido.

La chica se sonrojó, y él también. Aunque ella no se levantó de sobre él por varios segundos. Y Sasuke le apretaba la mano con fuerza a Sakura, con los fuegos artificiales estallando por encima de sus cabezas, parados encima del puente de los enamorados, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…

* * *

_¿Me regalan un review? :'3_


	4. Capítulo 3

Perdonen Cx Es que en el capítulo anterior hice _copy&amp;paste_, y se me fue un capítulo junto con el anterior xD Pero ya lo separé, que es este~

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke le apretaba más y más la mano a Sakura, mientras su corazón le latía con más violencia.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─gritaron los Hyuga y los Uzumaki.

Sakura aún no se despegaba del pecho de Sasuke. Él la miró sonrojado, directamente a los ojos: creía que era porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento, pero…

─¡Sakura! ─Su madre bajó corriendo hasta el lugar del puente dónde ellos se encontraban. Acto seguido, bajaron todos tras ella.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Sakura: la chica no _se podía_ levantar de encima de él, y tenía en su rostro lagrimillas a punto de salir.

─¿Te hiciste daño, Sakura-san? ─le preguntó el chico, mientras le seguía agarrando la mano ─con intención─.

─Mi tobillo… ─murmuró ella, moviendo un poco su tobillo, para comprobar que realmente le dolía. Se despegó de Sasuke un poco, mientras él la sostenía, recargó plenamente su tobillo en el suelo y se fue hacia abajo. No se cayó, gracias a que Sasuke la estaba sosteniendo.

─Creo que es una lesión seria ─. Intuyó Tsunade, girándose hacia Karin e Ino─. ¡Qué irresponsables, par de incultas! ¿Cómo se les ocurre subir corriendo y aventar a su hermana, _torciéndole el tobillo_?

Le dio un fuerte zape a Karin en la cabeza, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, tomándose la cabeza.─-¡No fue mi culpa! ─chilló con lagrimillas escurriéndole de sus ojos.

─Pero mamá, llegamos justo a tiempo para los fuegos ar… ─ Ino fue interrumpida.

─¡No me importa! ─gritó Tsunade con una pose ridículamente extraña─. ¡Ahora ustedes lleven a su hermana al hospital! ─ordenó.

─Mamá, no las regañes. Además, no me duele tanto. Puedo caminar… ─dijo Sakura, aún recargada en Sasuke.

─Yo creo que no puedes, Sakura-san ─Intervino Sasuke, volteándose de espaldas a ella. Se agachó en el suelo─. Sube. Te llevaré al doctor.

─No es necesario, Sasuke-san…

─Dije que subieras ─ordenó él, de manera seria.

─Sube Sakura-chan ─le dijo su padre─. Yo ya estoy viejo y no te aguanto, pero Uchiha-kun sí. Vamos─ dijo, mientras la empujaba hacia la espalda del muchacho.

─¡Dije que no quiero! ─exclamó totalmente ruborizada, intentando resistirse… Pero su padre ya la había subido totalmente en Sasuke.

El chico se levantó cargando a Sakura sobre su espalda. Volteó un momento mirando al suelo─. El peluche…

─Yo lo llevo ─Se apresuró a decir la chica Uzumaki, recogiéndolo del suelo y apretándolo contra su pecho. Su hermoso kimono rojo contrastaba con su pelo, y se veía a la perfección el osito café.

Sasuke vio eso y suspiró de una manera imperceptible.

─Vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

─Llegamos.

Y era cierto: frente a ellos, estaba estacionado el _Mustang_ rojo convertible de Sasuke.

─Sasuke-san, en verdad bájame. Sí puedo caminar─. Sonrío la chica de ojos jade en un intento porque el pelinegro la bajara.

─De ninguna manera vas a caminar ─dijo Sasuke─. Probablemente te hayas luxado el tobillo, o peor aún, te lo hayas fracturado ─. La bajó de su espalda, sí, pero para ayudarla a subir a su automóvil. Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Sakura no aceptó la ayuda ─. Te digo, Sasuke-san, que estoy bien.

─Sakura-chan, estás estudiando enfermería pediátrica, pero no te puedes curar a ti misma. Un niño y un adulto no es lo mismo ─dijo su padre, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba para que subiera al auto del Uchiha.

─Papá, sabes que un niño y un adulto es exactamente lo mismo… ─rezongó la chica al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos como obstáculo para impedir que la subieran.

─No te hagas del rogar y ve con el joven Uchiha ─ Su padre la empujó dentro del coche, subiéndola a la fuerza a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke corrió alrededor del _Mustang_ para subirse del lado del chofer.

─Voy contigo ─dijo Naruko Uzumaki, a la vez que abría la puerta trasera del coche y subía.

─Yo también voy ─dijo Naruto de manera animada comenzando a caminar hacia el auto. Se detuvo un instante y volteó hacia Hinata ─. ¿Deseas venir, Hinata-chan? ─La miró sonrojado. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intentó justificarlo ─. Digo, para que estés cerca de tu hermana─ Corrigió. Segundos después agachó su cabeza, reprochándose el ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos.

─Sí Hinata-chan, ve con ellos ─dijo su padre, sonriendo. Todos se habían dado cuenta del gusto del chico Uzumaki por la joven de ojos perla.

─P-pero… yo… ─mencionó ella sonrojada.

─Sube ─ordenó su madre empujándola directamente dentro del auto.

─¡Pero papá, la que sí quiere ir soy yo! ─refunfuñó Karin viendo que a ella no le prestaban atención.

─Tú te quedas, jovencita ─le dijo su madre, Tsunade, dándole el tercer zape de la noche.

─¡Mamá! ¡Sabías que duele!

─Estás castigada a partir de hoy ─sentenció su madre mirando amenazadoramente a Karin. Después alzó la mirada hacia el _Mustang_ rojo ─.Vayan con cuidado.

─Regresaremos pronto, Hyuga-san ─Sonrío Naruto despidiéndose y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke encendió el coche, poniéndolo en marcha y retirándose de la vista de la familia Hyuga.

Karin quedó en el suelo con una jaqueca terrible ─cortesía de su inmadurez y de los golpes de su madre─.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

─¿Dónde está el hospital más cercano?

Iban en el _Mustang _por la carretera principal. Uchiha se giró a mirar un momento a Sakura, haciéndole la pregunta ya dicha.

La ojijade miraba por la ventana con una expresión molesta. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta que Sasuke le había hecho y se volteó fastidiada para verlo.

El pelinegro la seguía mirando sin perder de vista el camino.

Sakura iba a contestar algo, pero abrió poco a poco los ojos al percatarse de que no tenía la más mínima idea de la respuesta a la pregunta de Sasuke─. No lo sé ─respondió de manera honesta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta y miró de nuevo al frente─. Como dijo tu padre, Sakura-san, debes dejar tu orgullo de lado.

─Rayos Sasuke-san, es que de verdad no lo sé─ respondió ella bastante ofendida─. Los últimos cuatro años Hinata-chan y yo hemos vivido fuera de casa: ahora vivimos en la Universidad, en Tokio ─explicó ─. ¿No es así, Hinata-chan?

─Sí ─respondió ella apenada. La hermosa Hyuga mayor iba entre Naruko y Naruto, e iba bastante sonrojada ─. Regresamos estas vacaciones de diciembre a casa solamente a pasar nuestro tiempo libre.

─¿Lo ves, Uchiha-san? ─le dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados ─. No miento.

El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño. No despegó su vista del camino y ya no dijo nada.

─Sasuke-kun─ dijo la rubia Naruko, aún aferrándose al peluche del joven─. Confiemos en Sakura-san, y dejemos que vaya a casa a descansar.

─Sí Uchiha-san ─apoyó la mencionada─, déjame en… ─Sakura fue interrumpida.

─No─ respondió Sasuke secamente, de manera terca.

Tanto Naruko como Sakura fruncieron el ceño, ganándole al Uchiha en demostrar enfado. En verdad ya no sabían quién era el más obstinado.

El pelinegro sacó su_ IPhone_ y se lo pasó a Naruto, quien lo recibió cuidando no tirarlo─. Busca con el GPS el hospital más cercano a este lugar.

Sakura rodó los ojos al ver eso─. Que terco eres, Uchiha-san.

─Somos, ¿verdad, Sakura-san? ─respondió el muchacho con cierto sarcasmo.

Ambos comenzaban a fastidiarse del otro. Sin embargo, Sakura se estaba comenzando a hartar en serio de él; Sasuke sólo se molestó al ver el orgullo de Sakura.

Naruto miró eso con diversión─. Vaya Sasuke, hasta que por fin encontraste a alguien que sea igual que tú.

Naruko, quien se enojaba de manera infantil y actuaba de la misma forma ─al igual que su hermano─ miró con clara molestia a Sakura. Llevaban menos de dos horas de conocerla, y ya se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha estaba actuando de manera muy diferente a la usual por el simple hecho de estar junto a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Sasuke, sin despegar su vista del camino, frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de su amigo─. ¿Ya encontraste el hospital, Naruto?

Naruto regresó su mirada al teléfono─. Oh sí… Da vuelta a la derecha.

Llegaron al lugar mencionado por Naruto; en el cual sólo había una pequeña edificación algo antigua, derruida. Se veía bastante descuidada y estaba oscura, abandonada.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del coche, recargándose en la misma. Bajó del auto mientras se recargaba en la puerta y observó con detenimiento el edificio destruido─. ¿Seguro que aquí es el hospital? ─preguntó con una ceja levantada.

─El GPS no miente, Sasuke.

Uchiha frunció el ceño─. Esa cosa está equivocada ─murmuró. Estaba a punto de meterse a su auto, cuando sintió una pistola en su cabeza.

Se tensó al imaginar el daño que pudieran sufrir sus acompañantes, y, sobre todo, Sakura.


	5. Capítulo 4

Holi, ahora sí :'3

Aww, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. La verdad este fic lo seguí haciendo por una amiga que me lo pidió, Carli3 Era la única que me comentaba y por ella no lo dejé.

Sin embargo, al ver que realmente a más personas les gustó, me inspiró aún muchísimo más para seguirlo haciendo y no dejarlo abandonado hahah x)

Y de verdad agradezco sus hermosos comentarios. Ver que les gusta mi fic me hace sentir realmente genial y me anima a seguirlo subiendo ^^

Espero que este capítulo igual les guste, seguiré actualizando rápido :')

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Capítulo 4 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

─¡Sasuke-kun! ─gritó Naruko asustada al ver al chico amenazado con esa arma.

El pelinegro estaba volteado en dirección a Sakura. La miró a los ojos sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

─Sasuke-san… ─murmuró ella bastante asustada.

─Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí: enamorados que vienen directamente del festival─ mencionó el tipo que sostenía la pistola contra la cabeza del pelinegro─. Aunque no sé porque ustedes dos no traen la típica yukata.

─No es nuestro estilo─ respondió Sasuke de manera fría y cortante. Y era verdad: los dos guapos y millonarios chicos llevaban ropa informal: pantalón de mezclilla ─obviamente elegantes aunque sencillos─ y suéteres delgados ya que no hacía frío.

─Las llaves del auto─ ordenó el sujeto que amenazaba al joven Uchiha.

Sasuke pensó que ese tipo era estúpido puesto que las llaves estaban pegadas en el auto, y desde la posición en la que se encontraban se veían claramente junto al volante. El tipo comenzó a revisarle los bolsillos viendo qué podía encontrar ─aparte de las llaves─.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, no al ver que estaba a punto de perder su coche, sino al ver que otros dos tipos apuntaron con ametralladoras a los ocupantes del coche.

─¡Todos abajo! ─gritaron jalando a Naruko y Naruto hacia afuera. Hinata se bajó ella sola bastante asustada.

La única que no se pudo bajar rápido fue Sakura ─por su tobillo lastimado─.

─¡Rápido perra! ─le gritó un tipo apuntándole con el arma. Se desesperó al ver la lentitud de la chica y estuvo a punto de darle un tiro en la cabeza, pero el otro sujeto lo detuvo.

─Espera, no lo hagas. Si esta zorra no desea bajar del auto nos podemos divertir mucho con ella.

─Ya vi las llaves─ Se abofeteó mentalmente el que le estaba apuntando a Sasuke; el muchacho rodó los ojos pensando obviamente que ese tipo era un completo idiota ─. ¡Vámonos!

─Esta chica también está buena… ─expresó otro sujeto, quién jaló a Hinata al ver la belleza de la muchacha.

─¡Hinata-chan! ─gritó Naruto bastante alarmado y angustiado.

─¡Esperen! ─gritó de manera desesperada Sasuke aún con las manos arriba.

El de la pistola le apuntó de nuevo al pelinegro─. ¿Quieres morir? ─preguntó con una sonrisa y le quitó el seguro al arma.

─Piensen… ¿De qué les servirán un par de chicas y un auto? ─preguntó el Uchiha.

─No juegues con nosotros, idiota ─masculló el tipo, bastante enojado ya.

─No estoy jugando. Se divertirán con ellas un rato, ¿y después qué?─Hizo una pausa─. Y venderán el auto, pero a lo mucho, les darán 50 000 dólares por él.

─¿Y qué propones, eh?

Sasuke suspiró, exhalando el aire de manera audible─. Yo les daré 100 000 dólares por el auto ─Negoció.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidas: ¿es que el chico Uchiha también era multimillonario, el mundo estaba loco o simplemente ellas eran pobres?

─Hecho ─respondió el líder de la pandilla después de unos cuantos segundos de pensarlo─. Dámelo en este instante.

─ Sólo que mi chequera está en la guantera del auto ─dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

La chica entendió, y abrió la guantera buscando la chequera: encontró una cosa parecida a lo que le pedían y se la pasó a Sasuke. Él la tomó ─confirmando así que esa cosa sí era la chequera─, sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en ella, aún con la pistola amenazando su cabeza. Arrancó la hojita y se la puso enfrente al tipo.

Este la tomó arrebatándosela─. Hmmm, así que tú eres el famoso chico Uchiha… ─mencionó, mirando en el cheque la firma del chico.

─Así es ─Afirmó el pelinegro─. Tratos son tratos y yo ya cumplí.

El líder miró a Sasuke unos segundos dudando en si el chico era muy estúpido o muy inteligente, si le daba un tiro allí mismo o no. Pero inmediatamente después, le hizo una seña a su equipo haciendo que se alejaran del vehículo.

─Pero las chicas vienen con nosotros ─dijo el líder, jalando a Naruko e Hinata, y abriendo la puerta del lado de Sakura, arrastrándola hacia afuera y tirándola en el piso.

─Espera─ murmuró Sasuke de manera desesperada, viendo a Sakura─. ¿Cuánto por ellas?

El jefe sonrío─. ¿Planeas comprarlas?

─¿Cuánto por ellas? ─repitió Sasuke ignorando la pregunta.

El tipo sonrío aún más, y miró al resto de su pandilla. Se sonrieron entre ellos─. ¿Cuál es la que más te agrada, Uchiha? ─Le puso la pistola a Hinata, y el chico se estremeció ─. ¿Esta?

Hinata temblaba de miedo y cerró sus ojos.

─Espera… ─dijo Sasuke notando el temor de Hinata. El muchacho poseía más temple y valor que ellas─. Ponles precio. Te lo daré.

─Bien ─ El tipo se miró sus uñas, pensando ─. 50 000 yenes por cada una…

─No se lo pidas en yenes ─Interrumpió el otro tipo ─. Queremos dólares.

─Bien ─Aceptó Sasuke de inmediato─. Les daré 150 000 dólares más por las tres chicas, pero déjenlas en este momento ─exigió.

─Perfecto.

El muchacho intentó escribir lo más rápido que pudo en la chequera mientras miraba de reojo que las chicas estuvieran bien.

El líder miró el cheque, comprobando que todo estuviera en su perfecto lugar ─Vámonos ─le ordenó a su banda, mientras miraba al Uchiha.

Todos ellos se alejaron tan sigilosamente como habían llegado.

Hasta que los hubieron perdido de vista y cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban a salvo, los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Sasuke le dio velozmente la vuelta al coche llegando hasta Sakura. Se agachó con ella, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo puesto que la habían tirado.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subirse y sentarse en ese lugar. Después cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta al auto─. Vámonos ─ordenó, mientras él mismo se subía al auto.

Todos imitaron a Sasuke. Naruto se apresuró a abrir la puerta, permitiendo que Naruko y Hinata subieran primero; luego subió él.

─Ni una palabra de esto─ ordenó el joven Uchiha cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro del auto.

─¿Estás loco, Sasuke-kun? ─dijo Naruko mirándolo a los ojos puesto que el chico se encontraba girado hacia ellos ─. ¡Esos tipos acaban de quitarte 250 000 dólares...!

─Pero nos dejaron libres, vivos y a salvo ─respondió él mientras se daba la vuelta y encendía el coche.

Sakura miró por la ventanilla hacia afuera─. Si no hubieras sido tan terco en traerme al hospital, nada de esto hubiera pasado ─murmuró.

─Si no te hubieras torcido el tobillo, no hubiera pasado nada de esto ─le respondió él sin mirarla.

Aquello lo hizo digno de la mirada de la chica─. ¿Me estás culpando por esto?

─¿Yo? No. Sólo digo que si tú no fueras tan bonita y yo no me hubiera embobado con tus ojos, hubiera logrado agarrarte mucho antes de que el tobillo se te torciera… ─Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de la declaración que había acabado de hacer. Siguió mirando hacia el frente bastante apenado.

Pero mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya Naruto, Naruko y Hinata lo estaban mirando con la boca abierta. En verdad había confesado que la Hyuga menor ya le gustaba.

Sakura, en lugar de sentirse halagada, se sintió ofendida. Creyó que se estaba burlando de ella─. ¡Ja, ja! ─Río sin gracia─. ¡Y tú eres un Adonis bajado del cielo para deleitarnos la vista! ¡Sí, claro!

─¿Qué? ─Sasuke volteó a verla con un deje de extrañado sin detener el auto─. No seas tonta Sakura-san… ─Intentó explicar, intentando que ella viera que lo había dicho _enserio._

─¿¡Tonta yo!? ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Pero claro, si eres tan multimillonario y guapo, crees que todos a tu alrededor somos polvo…!

─¡Cálmate! ¡Si no fueras tan orgullosa hubiéramos encontrado otro hospital!

─¡Ahora aparte de tonta soy orgullosa, ja!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se golpeó de manera mental. ¿Es que ella de verdad era tonta? ¿En serio no se había percatado de lo linda que era, lo bonita que estaba y la impresión que le había causado a él? ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta que a Sasuke le había gustado a primera vista?

─¡Pero claro, tú eres el señor perfección: guapo, un Adonis y millonario! ─Ahí estaba: por lo menos, Sakura reconocía que el orgulloso y estúpido tipo a su lado, era agradable a la vista─. ¡Pero no por ello yo…!

─¡Rayos Sakura-san, ya cállate! ─le gritó el Uchiha desesperado─. ¡No habremos encontrado una clínica en este pueblo y no me arriesgaré a buscar otra para que también corramos peligro! ¡Pero vigilaré tu recuperación de cerca aunque seas tú misma la que te cures! Te quedarás, por lo menos tres días, en la mansión Uzumaki ─ordenó más calmado.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron al chico con la boca abierta: ¿¡qué rayos…!?

─No puedes obligarme─ Sakura se cruzó de brazos de manera victoriosa─. Mi casa está en el centro del pueblo, y la mansión a las afueras. Estamos en el mismo pueblo y estamos relativamente cerca si es que alguna vez me quieres ir a visitar, Uchiha-san ─dijo de manera burlona─. Me voy a ir a mi casa y allí me curaré y reposaré.

─Vas a ir a la mansión Uzumaki ─Retó de nuevo, aunque se había percatado que la joven era muy terca y probablemente sería muy difícil convencerla..

─¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a secuestrar? ─Se burló Sakura.

Sasuke sonrío de una manera no muy sana: Sakura le había dado una gran idea, oh sí…

─Sasuke… ─dijo tímidamente Naruto.

─¿Qué? ─contestó el pelinegro, pensando en algunas cosas… interesantes. Estaba sonriendo de medio lado.

─Si ella no quiere ir, no puedes obligarla… ─murmuró Naruto casi de manera inaudible.

─También vendrá Hinata-san─ respondió Sasuke tentando a Naruto, mirando de reojo como el rubio se sonrojaba. Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que provocaba en el Uzumaki justamente la reacción que él quería─. Claro, nada más para que esté cerca de su hermana ─aclaró con "inocencia".

Naruto miró a Hinata y ella lo miró bastante sonrojada. El rubio sonrío al pensar que tendría a la pelinegra cerca durante tres días.

─Tienes razón Uchiha ─contestó Naruto─. Tres días de reposo en la mansión Uzumaki es justamente lo que necesita Sakura-san─ dijo con evidente satisfacción en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

─Yo quería ir con ellos ─mumuró Ino sentada en el portón de su casa, mirando todavía el festival activo a lo lejos.

─Yo también ─Secundó Karin, quien de repente estaba sentada a su lado.

TenTen salió de la casa─. Toma Karin ─Mientras le daba un disfraz de Halloween.

Karin miró a su hermana bastante extrañada─. ¿Por qué me lo das?

─Porque estás castigada jovencita─ le respondió Tsunade, quién salía de su casa directo a las dos jóvenes sentadas en el portón.

Jiraiya salió de la casa detrás de su esposa, pero él llevaba en las manos una maceta con flores e iba hacia el patio. ─Deja de atormentarlas mujer. Suficiente castigo tendrán cuando regresen a la escuela en enero.

─¿Por qué cuándo regresemos a la escuela? ─preguntó Ino asustada.

─Ponte el disfraz Karin─ ordenó Tsunade ─. Y tú, Ino, vas a cantar la de 'Pollito pío'.

-¿¡Qué?! ─exclamaron ambas asustadas.

Sabía que no podían escapar a lo que Tsunade les mandara a hacer. Eran más preferibles sus golpes.

Y no sabían qué era lo que su madre tenía en mente...

0o0o0o0o0

─¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

─En la radio hay un pollito, en la radio hay un pollito, y el pollito pío, el pollito pío...

Ino cantaba totalmente avergonzada mientras que Karin tenía puesto un disfraz de pollo totalmente espeluznante ─era el de Halloween─, y ambas estaban bailando lo que Ino cantaba.

Tsunade las miraba sentada en las escaleras con un bate con picos y púas en su mano, mientras que TenTen tenía en su mano su Samsung Galaxy y las estaba grabando.

Jiraiya seguía en su lindo jardín plantando flores. Suspiró─. Pero se lo merecen ─murmuró para sí mismo, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

Karin e Ino terminaron con la canción.

─Mamá, ¿ya me puedo quitar este disfraz? Es totalmente humillante ─ se quejó Karin.

─Sí, ya quitátelo.

'_¡T¡n!'_

Ino escuchó ese ruidito proveniente del celular de TenTen─. ¿Qué hiciste, TenTen? ─preguntó atemorizada.

─Nada─ contestó la chica apaciblemente─. Mamá sólo me dijo que lo subiera al FB, a Twitter y a la página oficial de la preparatoria Furinkan.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─Tanto Karin como Ino se desmayaron en pleno patio.

Jiraiya terminó con su jardín y entró lentamente a la casa, dejando a las dos hermanas tiradas afuera. Tsunade y TenTen le siguieron.

─¿Qué hay para cenar mujer?

─TenTen, vamos a servir la cena.

─Sí mamá.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos son bien recibidos :')

**_¿Me regalan un review?_ **:'3


	6. Capítulo 5

Holi :3

Bueno pues he traído el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por todos sus comentarios, y sobre todo a ti, _**dickory5 **_por comentar. Te debo agradecer porque me haces sentir feliz y con ánimo para continuar:'3

Y sí, con preparatoria Furinkan hice una pequeña referencia a Ranma -anime del cual estoy enamorada(corazón)(?)-, me alegra que lo hayas notado(corazón, pongo la palabra porque no me deja publicar corazones, sólo se queda el 3 xD).

Y bueno, dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que disfruten~

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokio**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mansión Uzumaki, sentada en un sillón de la sala, se encontraba Sakura leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la estantería. Era uno de literatura antigua: '_Orgullo y Prejuicio'._

Llevaba ya cinco días en esa mansión de invierno de los Uzumaki. Y lo peor de todo es que aunque ella quería regresar a su hermoso, acogedor y lindo hogar, no podía. Bajó el libro un momento mientras miraba a la nada; suspiró.

_-Flash Back-_

_Los chicos llegaron en el Mustang a casa de los Hyuga después del fallido intento de encontrar una clínica. Tsunade fue la que salió de la casa a ver quién se había estacionado en su entrada._

_Del coche bajó Sasuke seguido de Naruto y Hinata. Naruko no quiso bajar. Y Sakura tampoco bajó._

─_¿Encontraron la clínica? ─los saludó Tsunade acercándose a ellos._

─ _No, Hyuga-san_ ─ _respondio Naruto._

_Jiraiya también salió a hablar con los muchachos mientras sus otras hijas se asomaban por la ventana__─.__¿No? Qué raro que no la hayan encontrado. ¿Acaso se perdieron?_

─_Sí, algo así, Hyuga-sama _─_contestó Sasuke meneando los ojos__─.__Es que el camino está muy oscuro, y para extraños como nosotros que no conocen el camino…_

─_Entiendo, Sasuke__interrumpió Jiraiya; después sonrío__─.__Bueno, de todas maneras gracias por todo, Uchiha-kun._

─_Y__ les queríamos decir que hemos invitado a sus dos hermosas hijas a vacacionar en nuestra mansión de invierno _─_Se adelantó a decir Naruto, un poco impaciente._

─_¿Están seguros que Sakura aceptó su invitación?_─_cuestionó Jiraiya un poco dudoso._

_Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia el auto, más específicamente hacia el lugar del copiloto: Sakura estaba sentada ahí completamente quieta, sin moverse. Y parecía no querer bajarse del Mustang._

─_Sakura-san está deseosa de ir _─_contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa, posando de nuevo su mirada en el viejo ancestro de las Hyuga._

─_Está bien__Accedió__ el viejo Jiraiya, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia__─.__Si ellas quieren estar en su mansión por mí no hay problema. Sólo cuídenlas: si no me las regresan vivas yo mismo los mato._

─_Oh, Hyuga-sama__dijo Sasuke, ignorando por completo la amenaza del Hyuga mayor. Sacó unos boletos de su cartera: eran exactamente cinco__─.__Compré estos boletos para ir a la playa con mi familia y amigos, pero ellos no pudieron venir y yo no puedo usarlos. ¿Le importaría…?_

_Tsunade se los arrebató de la mano. Los miró__─.__Son a Kobe._

─_Sí__respondió Sasuke de medio lado; oh sí, qué hermosa era la vida._

─_Bien Jiraiya, haz las maletas__─.__Ordenó Tsunade mirando a su esposo mientras sostenía con firmeza los boletos en la mano._

_El viejo estaba indagando en algo raro mirando a Sakura, quién seguía dentro del auto__que por cierto tenía los vidrios polarizados__. Pero inmediatamente después alzó los hombros sin importancia: quizá sólo era su imaginación__─.__Me parece bien, Uchiha-san. Sólo cuiden bien a mis hijas o si no, les sacaré a ambos los intestinos y se los pondré en el cuello _─_dijo a los muchachos a manera de despedida, dando media vuelta para meterse a su casa._

─_Gracias, Uchiha-san _─_dijo Tsunade, agradeciendo los boletos._

_Sasuke sonrío maliciosamente, de nuevo ignorando la advertencia de Jiraiya__─.__No hay de qué._

_Tanto Jiraiya como su esposa, Tsunade, entraron a la casa. Se vio por las sombras cómo comenzaron a revolver cosas dentro de la casa._

─_¡Karin, Ino, TenTen! ¡Hagan maletas! ¡Mañana nos vamos a Kobe!_─_se escuchó decir a Tsunade con emoción._

─ _¡Ahhh! Deje Kobe!_ ─ _Karin e Ino gritaron con entusiasmo._

─_¿Qué tiene de divertido Kobe?_

_Después de ello, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke entraron de nuevo al auto._

_Sasuke cerró la puerta del conductor, y miró a Sakura__─.__Ya ves Sakura-san, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Tus padres sí te dieron permiso__terminó de decir teniendo una hermosa y gran sonrisa burlona en los labios._

_Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella descarada declaración. La chica se encontraba completamente amarrada al asiento, con una mordaza sobre la boca color piel un tanto invisible. Se movió con fuerza intentando golpear al Uchiha pero no pudo. Lo cual causó un poco de gracia en el chico, quien sonrío de medio lado._

_Naruto e Hinata miraron con gracia la escena._

─_Lo siento Sakura-chan__dijo Hinata totalmente convencida__─.__Pero es que ellos tienen razón: estar en su mansión descansando en una habitación sólo para ti, es mejor que a que estés en casa y que mamá, papá, Tenten, Ino, Karin, el gatito y yo pasemos por sobre tu pie todo el día._

_La ojijade miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Hinata: ¿cómo era posible que su hermosa hermana apoyara a ese par de descerebrados?_

_Suspiró rindiéndose. Ya no forcejeó para intentar liberarse de sus ataduras…_

_Todos rieron, menos Naruko. La chica miraba recelosa a Sakura._

_Porque Sasuke y Naruko habían sido…_

_Fin de Flash Back-_

─_Me secuestro_pensó Sakura, vagando en su mente─. _El imbécil de Uchiha realmente me secuestró y mandó a mi familia a Kobe. Y Hinata lo disfrutó. Grrr…._

Así era: Sasuke realmente la había secuestrado. Gracias a que Sakura había abierto su gran bocota diciendo un sarcasmo, Sasuke había tomado su genial idea y la había puesto en práctica.

Aunque Hinata sí estaba en la mansión Uzumaki por voluntad propia. Y aunque no lo admitiera ni se lo demostrara a Naruto… realmente estaba feliz de estar allí, junto a Naruto.

La chica de ojos jade suspiró, dejando el libro a un lado─. Y así es que toda mi familia se fue a Kobe, mientras Hinata-chan y yo estamos encerradas aquí, en la mansión Uzumaki─ rememoró en voz alta─. Rayos…

─Sakura-chan, no es tan malo como se ve ─le respondió Hinata sonrojada, entrando en la sala. Había escuchado lo que la joven había dicho.

Ya hacía una semana que estaban allí, y todavía no se veía claro para cuando regresaría su familia de Kobe.

Sakura miró con ternura a su hermana─. Claro que no, Hina-chan. Yo ya no sé quien está más feliz de que estemos aquí: si tú… o Naruto-san ─le dijo con malicia.

─¡Saku, no digas esas cosas! ─dijo Hinata bastante apenada, sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro─. Alguien puede venir y escucharte.

Demostrando la afirmación de Hinata, en ese preciso instante sin previo aviso entró Naruto a la sala, seguido de Sasuke.

─Vamos Hinata-san ─dijo Naruto emocionado, sonriendo. Llegó hasta donde estaba Hinata y se paró frente a ella─. Ven a ver cómo se ve el río de detrás de la casa.

─Si quieres ─respondió Hinata mirándolo, aparentemente desinteresada en acompañar al Uzumaki al río.

─Vamos Sakura-san ─dijo Sasuke, colocándose de nuevo de espaldas frente a ella. ─Te llevo.

─No gracias ─Rechazó la muchacha─. Prefiero caminar, es más saludable para la pronta recuperación del pie ─contestó ella con orgullo despreciando la ayuda ofrecida por Sasuke, mientras dejaba su hermoso libro a un lado.

Hinata y Naruto salieron primero de la casa para ir al bosque. La chica no mostraba emoción alguna, y el rubio salía tras ella con una sonrisa en la cara, evidentemente feliz,, alcanzando a tomar entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de la hermosa chica.

Pero Sasuke esperó a Sakura─. ¿Te gusta el libro 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'? ─preguntó él solo para hacer conversación, mientras fijaba su vista en el libro antes leído por ella.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse del sillón─ Sí─ miró a Sasuke─. ¿Conoces ese libro?

─Es una buena obra de arte.

─Para ser alguien muy varonil, te gustan cosas muy femeninas, ¿no crees Uchiha-san? ─Se burló la chica.

─Sí ─Comentó con desinterés, aceptando lo dicho por la ojijade─. Lo sé.

Que si le gustaban cosas muy femeninas… Había nada más que ver cuánto le gustaba la femenina chica que tenía frente a él.

La chica de pelo rosa lo miró con burla─. Ahora entiendo por qué Uzumaki-san y tú están juntos─. Comenzó a caminar de manera muy lenta, ya que su pie estaba vendado. Pero ya estaba mejorando: ya podía caminar y su pie ya no le dolía tanto.

Sasuke la miró─. Cierto, a Naruto igual le gustan las cosas femeninas: tu hermana por ejemplo.

─Deja a mi hermana en paz ─espetó Sakura con enfado.

─¿Estás enojada? ─preguntó el muchacho con cierta inocencia.

Ella rodó los ojos─. Noo… ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ─le dijo con sarcasmo.

─No lo sé; quizá porque te secuestré… ─El pelinegro mismo interrumpió su propia frase al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho probablemente le acarrearía un golpe de la chica.

Sakura y él se miraron directamente a los ojos: él con una gotita encima de su cabeza, esperando una reacción violenta por parte de ella; y ella mirándolo asombrada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

─Puede ser que esa sea la razón por la que estoy enojada… ─dijo pensativamente Sakura con sarcasmo.

─O puede ser porque tu familia se fue a la paradisíaca ciudad de Kobe sin ti ─prosiguió Sasuke, ignorando completamente que estaba haciendo enojar a la chica.

─Puede ser que sea eso también…

─O puede ser que sean las dos.

─Sí; tienes razón Uchiha-san─ Lo volvió a mirar secamente, y al Uchiha de nuevo se le resbaló una gotita por la frente.

Segundos después, Sakura le había estampado en la cara, con furia, el libro 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'.

─¡Eres igual al señor Darcy!

─Maldición, Sakura-san─. Se quejó, mientras el libro se le resbalaba por la cara ─. Eso duele.

─Arrogante, orgulloso, engreído…

─Y tú eres igual a Elizabeth Bennet.

─JA JA ─Río sin gracia.

─JA ─Le secundó Sasuke. Se recargó en la pared tomando entre sus manos la obra de Jane Austen; comenzó a hojearlo─. ¿Sabías que tu familia no regresará?

A Sakura aquello le dio una punzada en el pecho─. ¿Cómo que no regresará? ¿Qué les pasó, Sasuke-san?

─Hasta Hinata-chan lo sabe… y no le importó.

─¡¿Qué pasó?! ─preguntó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

* * *

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Y si no, se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias... reclamos y así.

_¿Me regalan un review?_

Debo hacer una aclaración ewé: Yo escribo los capítulos bien, con guión largo en todos los diálogos y eso. Puntos, comas, y palabras bien escritas(?) -según yo, no? x'DD-. Sin embargo, creo que no sé subir los capítulos porque me he dado cuenta que al momento de publicar, desaparecen algunos guiones, algunas palabras se cambian y algunas cosas se borran. Y aunque intento corregirlas y las edito dos o tres veces, cuando lo re-leo publicado aún está mal.

Agradecería que si detectan cualquier error, ya sea gramatical, ortográfico, de redacción o con respecto a los guiones en los diálogos, me lo hicieran saber. Muchas gracias por leer3


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola~

En respuesta a _**cherry627**_, este fic ya lo había subido antes pero jamás lo terminé. Lo borré, le edité algunas partes -casi nada- y lo estoy resubiendo, así es. Si te parece ya haberlo leído es normal que recuerdes algunas cosas.

Sin embargo, era un fanfic _inconcluso._ Lo he resubido con la intención de concluirlo esta vez; hasta donde fue que lo subí la vez pasada, sinceramente no lo recuerdo. Así que si gustas seguir siendo mi lectora me agradaría y te daría palomitas y dulces(?).

Ahora tu pregunta: pues sí, Sasuke toma el lugar de **Darcy**, Sakura de **Lizzy,** Hinata de **Jane** y Naruto de **Bingley. **Sin embargo, nunca pretendí hacerlos una copia de sus respectivas personalidades. En el caso de Sasuke, quise darle un toque personal haciéndolo un poco más gracioso -aunque él no pretenda serlo- y poniéndole un poco más de humor a la historia que la original.

Y eso (corazón)~ Gracias por leerme y comentarme.

_Esta historia es de mi completa autoría._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─¡Nos salvamos Ino! ─Karin tomaba de las manos a su hermana Ino, mientras ambas saltaban de un lado a otro.

Jiraiya y Tsunade miraban a sus hijas con cansancio.

─Se salvaron tus hijas del castigo, amor ─le dijo él con una gotita anime.

Tsunade suspiró, y miró como su hija TenTen estaba completamente despreocupada: ni triste por tener que separarse de sus amigos, ni feliz por estar en un lugar hermoso como Kobe.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron, y ambos soltaron un suspiro cansado.

_-Un par de días atrás…_

─_¿Bueno? __Contestaron el teléfono._

─_¿Bueno, Uchiha-san? __habló Jiraiya._

─_¡Ah!, Jiraiya-san. ¿Qué ocurre? __saludó Sasuke._

─_Mira Uchiha-kun: nos alegra haber recibido tus boletos hacia Kobe, y hemos pasado tres días de magnífica complacencia en la playa y en el mar. Pero era un viaje redondo de tres días y hoy hemos ido hacia el aeropuerto, y nos han dicho que el viaje de regreso a Tokio no es válido. Así que estamos varados en pleno Kobe._

─_¡Ah, cierto! Sobre eso Jiraiya-san… Creo que se me olvidó mencionarles que ese viaje no tenía regreso._

─_¡¿Qué?! __exclamaron tanto Jiraiya, como Tsunade que lo estaba escuchando todo por el altavoz._

─_Sí. Pero para compensar esa completa estupidez, me permití construirles una casa en Kobe, similar a la que tenían en Somuta._

─_¿Qué? __dijo Jiraiya sorprendido. __Pero, y nuestras cosas?_

─_Han sido mandadas hacia allá._

_Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron con la boca abierta._

─_No se preocupe Jiraiya-sama… Hasta su hermoso jardín le fue mandado a Kobe. No tienen de qué preocuparse. Además, su gatito les fue mandado también, y para que no se meta a su casa y ensucie, le construí una casa aparte._

_Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron confundidos: no sabían si agradecerle por darles un nuevo hogar en un hermoso lugar como Kobe, o si mandarlo a la ******** por separarlos de su pueblo natal. Ino y Karin empezaron a saltar de alegría…_

─_¡No vamos a regresar a la preparatoria Furinkan!_

─_¡Nadie se va a burlar de nosotras por ese horrible pollito pío!_

─_¡Ahhh!_

_TenTen miró a sus hermanas en forma cansada, y suspiró. __Voy a decirles a mis compañeros que ya no los veré en un largo, largo tiempo._

─_Pero Sasuke-kun… ¿Y Sakura y Hinata? __preguntó Jiraiya._

─_¡Ah, no se preocupe por eso Hyuga-san! __ Se escuchó otra voz varonil en el teléfono, pero ahora más alegre: era de Naruto. __Sus hijas estarán bien atendidas en la mansión Uzumaki durante todo el invierno… En cuanto empiecen las clases, regresarán al campus de Tokio._

_Los esposos Hyuga de nuevo se miraron._

─_¿Y…? __Quiso preguntar Jiraiya._

─_Ino-chan y Karin-chan han sido inscritas en una preparatoria de Kobe, y TenTen-san igual __respondió Naruto, contestando la pregunta no hecha de Jiraiya._

─_¿Y…?_

─_Hinata-san y Sakura-san tendrán todo lo necesario hasta que regresen a Tokio. __contestó Sasuke, igualmente respondiendo otra pregunta no formulada de Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya suspiró._

─_¡Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san! __Terminó Tsunade, colgando el teléfono._

_Ambos esposos se miraron: por lo menos, debían disfrutar su nueva y recién hecha -pero no pedida, y mudados obligatoriamente- casa en plena playa de Kobe._

─_Las consecuencias de que dos tipos multimillonarios se fijen en tus hermosas hijas __ Le dijo Jiraiya a Tsunade._

─_No sé si esto está bien… o si está muy mal._

─_Yo tampoco sé cómo considerarlo…_

_Mientras veían a Karin e Ino saltar y bailar, y a TenTen pegada a su teléfono._

_-Fin FlashBack-_

─A ver Ino y Karin. ─Se levantó Tsunade. ─¿Quién dijo que se habían escapado del castigo? ─dijo, mientras alzaba un pequeño bate… de metal.

─¡Ah! ¡Mamá, no nos hagas esto! ¡Cuando empiecen las clases, no queremos ir moreteadas a la escuela! ─rogaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

─No se preocupen… Queda un mes para que regresen a la escuela. Ya se les habrán quitado los moretones.

─¡No mamá!

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre el cuello fino de Sasuke. ¿Abrazándolo? No exactamente.

El pelinegro comenzaba a no poder respirar, y su cara se estaba poniendo azul, mientras la de la peli rosa se ponía cada vez más roja con la típica venita anime en la frente.

─¡Ahh Sakura-san! ─decía inútilmente Sasuke, tomando las manos de Sakura con sus propias manos. ─¡Sakura-san… recuerda que eres Lizzy… Lizzy! ─ntentaba decir el chico, pero era prácticamente imposible con las manos de Sakura apretando con finura su cuello.

─¡Lizzy no podía hacer esto porque vivía en otra época y costumbres! ¡Pero te aseguro que si viviera hoy en día, igual hubiera ahorcado al señor Darcy por estúpido!

─¡Pero Sakura-san… Tu familia disfruta estar en Kobe!

─¡Los mudaste sin permiso ni autorización, Sasuke-san! ¡¿Esperas que esté feliz?!

─¡Sí!... ¡A Hinata-san le gustó la idea de que su familia viviera en Kobe! ¡Es un pacífico lugar!

─¡Más que Somuta, dónde han vivido toda su vida, no lo creo!

─…

Naruko entró en ese momento a la sala, con el susodicho peluche café de hacía unos días. Se quedó mirando la escena, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura quedaron estáticos, viendo inmóviles a Naruko.

─Hola, Naruko-san ─Sonrío Sakura con una falsa sonrisa, soltando a Sasuke del cuello, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? ─Naruko corrió hacia el pelinegro.

─Si Naruko, estoy bien.

─Creo que iré a alcanzar a Hinata y Naruto-san ─dijo la peli rosa. Salió de la casa caminando muy lentamente, pero de manera digna.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo.

─Sasuke-kun…

─Estoy bien, Naruko ─Le dijo fríamente, sobándose su cuello. ─¿Querías algo?

─Sí ─La rubia le extendió el peluche. ─Se me había olvidado darte el peluche de tu hermana.

Sasuke extendió una mano, recibiéndolo. ─_Olvidado; sí, cómo no. Y yo soy Naruto… Tiene 5 días que lo tienes, Naruko __p_ensó. ─Gracias, Naruko.

─Y Sasuke-kun…

─Voy al rio ─ Le dijo fríamente, saliendo de la casa; dejando a Naruko con un rostro triste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

─Qué hermosa se ve el agua desde aquí ─dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata.

La chica fue consciente que el rubio se lo dijo a ella, pero no se dio por aludida. ─Cierto.

Naruto suspiró. ─Todo se ve hermoso desde aquí afuera…

─¿Te importaría si voy por un vaso de agua?

─Te lo traigo si quieres, Hinata-s…

─¡No! Yo misma voy ─Dicho esto, la pelinegra se adentró en la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. ─Dios mío, no sé si aguantaré un mes aquí, junto a Naruto-kun… ─Se murmuró a sí misma sonrojada, mientras entraba a la mansión. Chocó contra Sasuke. ─Gomen, Sasuke-san.

─¿Y Naruto? ─preguntó él.

─Afuera.

El chico la miró con escrutinio. ─¿Sabías que el joven Naruto no es muy enamoradizo, Hinata-san?

─¿Eh?

─Sí. Naruto no muestra interés en las chicas a menos que le guste alguna. Y contigo…

─Realmente no creo que él esté interesado en mí ─Interrumpió Hinata con desinterés. ─Y sinceramente no me importa, Sasuke-san ─ El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. ─Yo sólo estoy aquí por mi hermana.

─A Naruto le gustas. ─ Le soltó Sasuke sin más.

La chica hizo un esfuerzo increíble porque Sasuke no viera ni su felicidad ni su emoción. ─Ah, qué bien. ─ Se disculpó. ─Perdona, Sasuke-san. Yo iba a la cocina. ─Hizo una ligera reverencia, yéndose.

Sasuke suspiró. ─Naruto… Creo que no eres correspondido ─pensó en voz alta, mientras veía a Hinata perderse dentro de la casa.

Dentro, Hinata se escondió tras un muro, recargándose en él. Suspiró, y sonrío con felicidad. ─Naruto-kun, te gusto… ¡Kyaa! ─ Suspiró emocionada, soltando un gritito para ella misma de emoción.

Fuera, Sasuke se enfrentó contra sí mismo, viendo a Sakura junto a Naruto, platicando con normalidad.

─Las hermanas Hyuga tienen un hechizo, o algo así… ¿Verdad, Sakura-san? ─Se murmuró, sabiendo que ese mes iba a ser uno largo, muy, muy largo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala del té, tomando té con Hinata de manera pacífica.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! _

─¿Bueno? ─contestó Sakura, abriendo su celular.

─_¿Bueno? ¿Sakura-san?_

─Sí, soy yo… Espera, ¿eres Sasuke-san?

─_Sí. Nada más hablaba para saber si este realmente era tu número._

─Sí, este es mi número… Espera, ¿qué tú no estás en la cocina?

─_Debo colgar. En esta casa hay mucha interferencia._

─¿Sasuke-san…? ─_Pí pí pi pi pi…. _Sakura miró la pantalla del celular. ─Qué raro. ─ Frunció el ceño. ─¿Para comprobar si era mi número? Espera… ─Volteó a ver a la ojiperla. ─Hinata-san…

Miró a la chica, quién ya se estaba saliendo de la sala caminando de puntillas, intentando ser sigilosa. ─¿Sí? ─ La ojiperla volteó de manera culpable.

─¿Por qué le diste mi número a Sasuke-san?

─….

─Hinata-chan, ya sé que eres buena, y que tú nunca imputas malos motivos a nadie. Para ti, toda la gente es buena. Pero hay de personas a personas…

─…

─¡Hina-chan!

─¡Porque me torturó para que se lo pasara, Saku-chan! ¡Lo lamento!

─¿De qué manera te torturó? ¿Hina-chan?

─¡Hizo que viera un video de él y Naruto-san completamente borrachos en una Navidad, haciéndole bromas a los Santacloses y haciendo llorar a los niños!

─¡¿Qué?!

Naruto entró a la habitación. ─¡Te aseguro, Hinata-san, que ese fue Sasuke! ¡Se emborrachó y me drogó para que hiciéramos todas esas estupideces!

Sasuke salió de quién sabe dónde. ─¡Eso es mentira Naruto! ¡Los dos nos emborrachamos y…! ─Miró cómo Sakura lo estaba mirando. ─Ejem… Yo jamás hago estupideces.

─¡Te lo juro Hina-chan! ¡Fue Sasuke el que le quitó su carrito al niño y comenzó a quitarle las llantas, devolviéndole al niño sólo el muñequito que estaba de chofer ¡Y luego le quitó su dentadura postiza a la abuelita que estaba disfrazada del duende de Santa Claus!

─¡Naruto!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y se aceptan criticas constructivas y pepinazos._ ¿Me regalan un review? _


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era temprano por la mañana; el sol acababa de salir, filtrándose por las cortinas blancas. Sakura sintió que el sol le pegaba directamente en la cara, despertándola.

─Mmm ─Se revolvió un poco en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Abrió los ojos de repente, y se levantó de la cama, toda despeinada. Bostezó durante unos instantes, y se talló uno de sus verdes ojos.

Volteó a ver el reloj de la cabecera de la cama. ─Las 7 ─ Se dijo. Era muy temprano todavía.

Cuando se levantó, y puso el pie lastimado en el suelo, ni se percató que ya no le dolía. Se puso sus pantuflas, y caminó hacia afuera del cuarto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, cayeron al piso Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Naruko. Sonrieron con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la cara de maldad y de fastidio que puso Sakura.

Siete días. Ya llevaba siete días en la mansión Uzumaki.

Su pie ya estaba totalmente curado; en parte gracias a su experiencia como enfermera pediátrica y en parte, gracias a que Hinata la cuidaba.

Pero como Hinata la cuidaba, Naruto también ayudaba. Como Naruto ayudaba, Sasuke, por razones inexplicadas, también ayudaba. Y para que Sasuke no se quedara siempre a solas con Sakura, Naruko también ayudaba.

Y todo eso fastidiaba a nuestra querida Sakura Hyuga. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpieron.

─¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar, Saku-chan? ─preguntó Hinata.

─¿Necesitas más almohadas? ─preguntó Sasuke.

─¿Quieres unas pantuflas de los Pingüinos de Madagascar? ─preguntó Naruto.

Sakura intentó responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas con un _'¡Váyanse todos a la…!_', pero se le olvidó al escuchar la tonta pregunta de Naruto.

─¿Los Pingüinos de Madagascar? ─preguntaron todos con una ceja alzada.

─Sí… ¿Jamás han visto los pingüinitos? ¡Son hermosos! Una vez, Sasuke hizo de Skipper, y me dijo que como yo era Cabo, tenía que estrellar un auto de carreras contra un árbol como prueba. ¡Y lo hice! Aunque quedé como momia durante una semana, sin poder moverme. Pero Sasuke dijo que era-

─Naruto, cállate ─masculló entre dientes Sasuke.

─¿Por qué Sasuke?─ preguntó inocentemente Naruto─. Si tú dijiste que eso era divertido.

Sakura quedó mirando a Naruto unos segundos, y de la nada comenzó a reír.

─¿Qué tiene de divertido, Sakura-san? ─preguntó Naruto con sus mejillas infladas.

─Gomen Naruto-san… Es que nadie puede ser tan estúpido para dejarse manipular por otro estúpido─ Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban por lo que había dicho. Recobró la compostura. ─¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ─Regresó al tema.

─Pues atenderte, Sakura-san. Necesitas cuidados por tu pie herido─ contestó Naruto de nuevo.

─Oigan, de verdad les agradezco todo esto, pero, em ─Golpeó el suelo tres veces, con el pie que se suponía, estaba lastimado ─ya me recuperé, ¿ven?

─Ohh, y yo que creía que tu pie lastimado era el otro ─dijo Naruto decepcionado.

─Sí, yo también ─ Secundó Hinata.

A Sakura le salió una gotita por su cabeza: ¿qué qué…?

─Bueno, voy al mercado ─dijo Hinata de manera indiferente, suspirando con pesadez.

─¡Te acompaño Hinata-san! ─ Se apresuró a decir Naruto.

─Si quieres ─le respondió ella con indiferencia.

Naruko miró a su hermano con una cara pasmosa: '_En verdad, para que nada más estés pasando las vacaciones, te estás pasando Naruto…'_

Después la rubia volteó a ver al Uchiha. ─Sasuke-kun…

-Iremos a ver la pantalla de plasma en la sala, Sakura-san ─ Se apresuró a decir Sasuke a Sakura, antes de que la rubia Uzumaki pronunciara otra palabra ─. ¿Quieres venir?

─Vamos ─dijo Sakura, aceptando. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada interesante qué hacer.

Naruko espero que ellos se adelantaran, y después le dedicó una mirada de rencor y desprecio a la chica Hyuga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Hinata y Naruto aún no regresaban de comprar los sagrados alimentos.

Estaban los tres en la sala: Naruko le estaba cambiando a la tele cada dos minutos. Sakura se desesperó de eso y agarró el libro de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' y lo empezó a leer de nuevo, para encontrar más similitudes entre el señor Darcy y Sasuke; y este último tomó su tablet y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

─¿Vas a mandar un e-mail, Sasuke-kun?─preguntó Naruko.

─Así es. Mi hermanita espera mi mail, ya lo sabes Naruko─ respondió de manera desinteresada.

─¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermanita, Sasuke-san? ─preguntó la chica de ojos jade, bajando un poco su libro y mirando a Sasuke.

─Tiene 9 ─contestó Sasuke de manera rápida, mirando a Sakura─. Pero este año cumple 10.

─Mándala a saludar de mi parte ─le dijo Naruko, interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre la Hyuga y el Uchiha, haciéndolos incomodar.

─Naruko-san, eso lo hice en mi mail pasado ─respondió Sasuke entre dientes, intentando sonar cortés.

─¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Sasuke-san? ─preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

─Si tengo un título en administración de empresas, una licenciatura y un posgrado en lo mismo, llegando a ser presidente de mi propia compañía… Creo que te lo podrías imaginar ─respondió Sasuke, sin responderle directamente la pregunta.

─Ya ─le dijo Sakura, aún intentando saberlo─, pero no pasas de los 30 años, ¿no?

─Primero dime tú tu edad─ Retó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrío. ─Con tres hermanas menores que ya están grandes, creo que te lo podrías imaginar ─le contestó de la misma manera que él a ella.

El pelinegro le miró seriamente ─Tienes 27 ─le dijo acusándola.

─Y tú eres un vejete de más de 45 ─contestó la pelirrosa en el mismo tono. Sí, ella no se dejaba de nadie.

Sasuke suspiró, rindiéndose. ─Tengo 26, a punto de cumplir 27 ─Confesó.

─Tengo 22, a punto de cumplir 23 ─También confesó Sakura.

Naruko miró a Sakura. ─Preguntar y decir edades es de mala educación, ¿sabían?

─Naruko-chan tiene 24 ─dijo Sasuke, ignorando el comentario de Naruko, haciendo que esta se enfadara mucho más.

─Sasuke-kun ─le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aquello hizo que Sakura soltara una pequeña carcajada. Naruko se le quedó viendo seria.

─Sakura-san… ¿Sabías que una dama bien educada no puede reírse a carcajadas frente a otros? Es de mala educación.

─Oh, lo siento ─respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios ─. Es que pensé que los tiempos de Jane Austen ya habían pasado y vivíamos en otra época-

─Es de muy mala educación eso que acabas de hacer ─respondió de nuevo Naruko, todavía indignada.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con diversión ─Oh, por favor, instrúyanme de las costumbres de los ricos. ¿Todavía es como en la edad media, dónde los comprometían y se casaban sin amor?

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke y Naruko alzaron la vista y sin poder evitarlo se miraron por unos instantes. Después, ambos desviaron la mirada. Y Sakura se percató de ello.

Sasuke miró a Sakura ─En la actualidad, Sakura-san, uno ya no es obligado a contraer matrimonio con alguien que sea igualmente rico. Puede casarse por amor ─dijo, mientras agachaba la mirada y seguía escribiendo su mail sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

La Hyuga miró cómo Sasuke escribía un mail en pleno siglo de la tecnología avanzada: WhatsApp, Facebook…

─¿Por qué mejor no le hablas por teléfono a tu hermanita? Es más fácil, ¿no? ─preguntó Sakura al pelinegro.

─Porque Hanabi-chan está enferma, y no puede hablar ─respondió Sasuke.

─¿O por qué no por Faceb-?

─Pero tú eres muy pobre, Sakura-san ─Interrumpió Naruko, volviendo al tema anterior que aún no superaba ─. Aunque quisieras casarte con alguien millonario, nadie se fijaría en ti.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y le mandó una mirada recriminatoria a Naruko por ese comentario. ─Claro que se fijarían en ti, Sakura-san ─respondió, pero aún mirando a Naruko con desaprobación─. Porque lo que importa es el amor.

Sakura, sin saberlo, se dio cuenta de que entre ellos existía una relación extraña y una gran tensión.

─Y… ¿qué necesitan las chicas ricas para ser refinadas? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Deben tener un amplio conocimiento en muchas cosas: cocina, modales, arreglo personal.

─Wow ─dijo Sakura─, pero todo eso se puede aprender a hacer sin ser rica, ¿no?

Naruko se lo tomó como una ofensa personal. ─¿Sabes hacer todo eso?

─Bueno, mis padres se esforzaron por darme una buena educación.

Sasuke sintió la tensión entre las dos. Alzó la mirada, distrayéndose de su tablet. ─Sakura-san, Naruko-chan… ─Intentó decir, queriendo evitar una discusión.

─Tú no eres un modelo de perfección ─le dijo Naruko al pelinegro al ver que intentaba interrumpirlas.

Sakura sonrío.

Sasuke se ofendió. ─No es necesario que una chica sepa hacer todo eso. Y lo sabes, Naruko.

─¿Tú tienes algún defecto, Sasuke-san? ─preguntó Sakura, sacando a colación el tema que sacó la rubia.

─¿Eh?

─Porque desde que te conozco, me estoy esforzando por hallarte un defecto─ explicó sonriendo Sakura─. Por demostrar que no eres perfecto.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo de manera seria. ─Quizá, mi defecto sea el hecho de que la primera impresión que me causan es duradera.

─No puedes ser así ─expresó Sakura─. Siempre existen las segundas oportunidades; la gente puede desmanchar su honor.

─Quizá para la demás gente sea así. Pero para mí no. Tienen que mostrarme que son agradables desde el principio. O si no, que ni se molesten en hablarme otra vez.

─Eso es completamente llamado 'arrogancia'.

─Por eso dije que ese era mi defecto.

─Oh Sakura-san ─Interrumpió Naruko─ pero si tú eres igual: ¿significa que hay dos orgullosos arrogantes en mi casa?

Sasuke y Sakura se giraron a ver a Naruko. El chico Uchiha lo hizo con una mirada recriminatoria hacia la Uzumaki: que él insultara a la chica de ojos jade se le hacía divertido. Pero que Naruko la insultara era tomado como una ofensa hacia sí mismo.

Sakura primero se dio por ofendida: su rostro lo reflejaba. Después, sonrío. ─Sí, Naruko-san: en este momento hay dos orgullosos en tu casa. Y si me disculpas, creo que tengo que ir a ver a Hinata-san a la cocina.

─Oh, como se nota que no tienen sirvientes ─dijo Naruko.

-No, no tenemos. Y créeme que es mejor así: a veces, los sirvientes se aprovechan de la mano que los sostiene y les da de comer. Y los amos se convierten en gente floja y perezosa, no sabiendo ni alzar media mano para trabajar ─Antes que Naruko pudiera reclamar algo, Sakura se levantó─. Con permiso ─ Hizo reverencia y se fue.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata ya había preparado la comida para todos los de la casa, y Naruto le había ayudado.

Sakura no había entrado a la cocina al ver que el rubio estaba con su tímida hermana.

Ahora todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, gran, gran mesa. Naruto estaba junto a Hinata, Hinata junto a Sakura, Sasuke frente a Sakura y Naruko junto a Sasuke.

─Por cierto ─dijo Sakura─ Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos a casa─ anunció sin más.

Hinata y Naruto miraron con temor a la chica de cabellos rosas. Naruko la miró con una satisfacción evidente.

─¿Cuándo? ─preguntó Hinata con indiferencia, pero la chica de ojos jade pudo percibir en los ojos de su hermana una gran tristeza que nadie más pudo notar, ni siquiera el perceptivo Uchiha.

─Hoy mismo ─dijo Sakura de manera autoritaria, con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke tragó la comida que estaba en su boca, y tomó un trago de agua con los ojos cerrados igual que Sakura. ─Lo siento Sakura-san. Creo que eso no será posible.

─Espera ─Sakura lo miró─. Uchiha-san me secuestras, me obligas a recuperarme en una casa que ni siquiera es la tuya, mudas a mi familia obligatoriamente a Kobe… ¿y ahora me dices que no me puedo ir a mi casa?

─No, si no es por mí ─ Se defendió el pelinegro─. Es que cuando tu padre se fue a Kobe, dejó su casa cerrada con llave. Y se llevó la llave a-

Sakura le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se quejó. Ambos quedaron mirándose.

Naruko miró eso. ─Oye, no tienes que patear a Sasuke-k-

─No me pateó, Naruko ─respondió el pelinegro mirándola ahora a ella ─. Me dio hipo, mira: ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ─Mientras saltaba como lo había hecho con la patada de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró por lo que el idiota de Sasuke estaba haciendo. Naruko miró al chico con una gotita en la cabeza: ¿por qué rayos estaba actuando cómo estúpido?

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar, distrayéndola de la noticia que le acababan de dar, y antes de que su instinto asesino se completara.

─Disculpen ─dijo a todos en la mesa, y contestó─. ¿Bueno?

─_¡Hola Sakura-chan! __l_e gritaron en su oído.

Eso hizo que la ojiverde se despegara el celular de su oreja, y alzó una ceja al no reconocer la voz. ─¿Quién habla?

─¡_Soy yo! ¡Anko! ¿Recuerdas que esta Navidad me invitaste a tu casa en Somuta?_

Ok. A Sakura se le había olvidado por completo Anko y la Navidad.

Anko era una enfermera de 34 años, que trabajaba en el hospital dónde Sakura estaba haciendo su servicio social. No era muy bonita, y por más que salía a fiestas y antros, si era Sakura la que la acompañaba… nunca encontraba ningún pretendiente.

La Navidad… La Navidad del 24 de diciembre. En Somuta. En la casa de Sakura, la cual se encontraba, ¿temporalmente?, cerrada.

La chica de ojos jade miró a Sasuke. Y sonrío.

─Oh sí, Anko-chan… Puedes venir a Somuta para la Navidad.

Se hizo digna de la mirada del Uchiha: ¿él había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba invitando a una _desconocida _para él, a la mansión del Uzumaki, para Navidad? ¡Oh por Dios, Navidad! Sasuke tenía años que no la celebraba. Y no recordaba que precisamente por esas fechas se celebraba.

─¡_Genial! ¡Llegaré el 20 de diciembre!_

─Perfecto Anko-chan. De hecho, puedes venirte antes si quieres─ Ensanchó su sonrisa, mirando a Sasuke.

─_No puedo, Sakura-chan. Tengo mis vacaciones hasta el 20._

─Perfecto Anko-chan, aún así es perfecto. Te espero.

─_¡Genial! ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!_

─Adiós, Anko-chan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

─¡Invitaste a una desconocida a casa de Naruto, ni siquiera es tu casa!─le reclamó Sasuke.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer. Ellos estaban solos en un pasillo.

─¡Me secuestraste! ─ Le recriminó de nueva cuenta, Sakura.

─¡Ya lo sé! ─Le dijo Sasuke de manera obvia─ ¡Pero yo lo hice por diversión, porque tú…!

─¡¿Oh, te parezco una diversión!? ─Interrumpió a Sasuke─¡Genial! ¡Soy una diversión para el genial multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha!─ Se burló.

─¡No! ─ Sasuke se revolvió la cabeza. Ya se estaba cansando de que Sakura jamás entendiera que _ella le gustaba al magnate, millonario y famoso Sasuke Uchiha._

─Mira Sasuke-san ─Se disculpó Sakura, en un tono mucho más amable y tranquilo─. Quería vengarme de ti pero no puedo. Escucha: es que mi familia y yo siempre celebramos la Navidad en familia, en compañía de algunos amigos. Y ahora no podremos, ¡porque los mandaste a KOBE!

─Cierto ─Aceptó Sasuke ese cargo en su contra.

─¡Uhhh!─ Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de revolverse los cabellos de su cabeza.

─Los traeré de vuelta ─Prometió Sasuke.

─¿En serio? ─La ojijade se calmó, y lo miró con esperanza y un poco de alegría.

─Sí. Los traeré para Navidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata entró a la cocina. Iba a hacer un postre: un delicioso pastel. Su carrera de turismo no sólo le estaba enseñando administración de empresas, sino también cocktelería y gastronomía.

Abrió el enorme refrigerador de la mansión Uzumaki. Cuando sacó los huevos que necesitaba y cerró la puerta, encontró la cara de Naruto enfrente.

─¡Ah!

─¡Hinata-san! ─ La tomó de la mano para que no se cayera, ni se le rompiera el alimento que cargaba en la mano. Acercó a la chica hacia él, pegándola a su rostro.

Ella sentía que se iba a desmayar, por lo que jaló su mano zafándose del Uzumaki. Le dio la espalda.─¿Qué quieres Naruto-san? ─preguntó fríamente. Estaba de espaldas a Naruto, se sonrojó e intentó que el rubio no viera su sonrojo.

Naruto sonrío de manera triste, mirando el suelo. Se recargó en el filo de la mesa. ─Hinata-san, ¿te gusta cocinar?

─Sí─ respondió secamente, aún dándole la espalda. Partió un huevo y lo hecho en el traste.

Naruto la volteó a ver: Hinata estaba echándole la harina, el polvo para hornear, la leche. Comenzó a batirlo todo con la batidora.

Suspiró. ¡Qué hermosa era Hinata! Jamás, en sus 25 años de vida, había conocido a alguien así de hermosa, de linda, que lo hubiera cautivado a primera vista.

─¿Para quién es ese pastel?

─¡_Para quién más Naruto-kun! ¡Espero que te guste! __p_ensó la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los abrió y miró a Naruto fríamente─. Pues para todos, Naruto-san.

El chico volvió a suspirar, mirándola.

Hinata ya no soportó más que la viera. Su corazón le latía con tal violencia, que creía que Naruto podría escucharlo. Se giró hacia él. ─Naruto-san, mira: no puedo cocinar si alguien está conmigo. ¿Podrías irte por favor?

El guapo rubio la miró. Hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero. ─Con permiso, Hinata-san ─Dio media vuelta, con un rostro triste.

Sasuke iba pasando por la cocina. Se quedó un poco atrás, sin entrar, viendo como Naruto era rechazado de nuevo.

El rubio pasó enfrente de él, pero no vio al Uchiha. Sasuke vio su mirada depresiva.

─_Kami-sama…¡Naruto se ha enamorado! __p_ensó sorprendido el pelinegro, mientras miraba como Naruto se iba completamente cabizbajo. Después miró a Hinata de nuevo: Sakura ya había entrado en la cocina.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─dijo Hinata sonriendo.

─¿En qué te ayudo, Hina-chan? ─dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras agarraba un poco de chantilly y se lo chupaba.

Y Sasuke suspiró, mirando, secretamente, a la ojijade..

Kami-sama… Uchiha también se había enamorado.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**_

─¿Bueno?

─¡_Oh, Hyuga-san! ¡Buenas tardes!_

Jiraiya estaba sentado en una silla frente al mar, dentro de su casa, echándose aire con un abanico de madera. Vio pasar su gatito correteando a un cangrejito, y a su esposa persiguiendo al gato.

─¡Ven acá!

─¿Quién habla? ─preguntó Jiraiya a su interlocutor.

─_Soy su primo político, Orochimaru Senju._

─Ah, Orochimaru-san, ¿qué sucede? ─preguntó despreocupado Jiraiya, aún soplándose con su abanico.

─_Bueno… ¿Recuerda que usted me prometió a una de sus hijas en matrimonio?_

─_¿_Yo? ─preguntó extrañado Jiraiya.

Luego recordó que cuando Hinata tenía tres años, Orochimaru -que ya tenía 22- le prestó dinero para un helado para la pobre Hinatita, que estaba llorando. Le agradeció, y de broma le dijo que sería un excelente esposo para alguna de sus hijas…

El viejo Hyuga suspiró de decepción, pensando en que eso era una tontería… ¿Cómo podía Orochimaru recordar esa tontería siendo ya tan viejo? De verdad que Orochimaru era realmente estúpido. Y aparte de estúpido, feo, pálido, viejo y estúpido. Sí: era muy, muy estúpido.

─_Y déjeme decirle que a mi benefactor, Gaara no Sabaku, le pareció una excelente idea que me case, para dar un excelente ejemplo de matrimonio en Inglaterra._

─Tiene razón Orochimaru ─dijo Jiraiya, dándole la razón al viejo, sólo por no decirle que era muy estúpido─. Pero resulta que no estamos en-

─_No se preocupe. Mi generoso benefactor me dijo que tiene un primo en Somuta, vacacionando en una mansión de invierno de un amigo. Puedo quedarme allí. Quiero ver a sus hermosas hijas,_

TenTen, Ino Y Karin acababan de regresar del centro de Kobe, porque habían ido a comprar fruta y verdura. Jiraiya miró a sus 'hermosas' hijas.

─_Conociendo al pervertido Orochimaru, va a escoger a mi hermosa Hinata _─pensó Jiraiya.

─_Bueno, nos vemos dentro de unos días, Jiraiya-sama __C_olgó, sin darle tiempo al viejo Jiraiya a responder otra cosa.

Jiraiya quedó mirando su teléfono. ─Maldito Orochimaru… ─murmuró cansado.

Tsunade ya estaba junto a él. ─¿Orochimaru? ¿Qué no ese es tu primo político…?

─El que se va a quedar con nuestra casa de Somuta ─le dijo Jiraiya, mirándola─. Y con Hinata.


	10. Capítulo 9

¡Hola!

Estoy resubiendo este fic, sinceramente no recuerdo hasta que capítulo llegué la vez pasada y si recuerdan tener un "deja-vú" con la lectura x) es que entonces sí, ya lo había subido.

Aclaro de nuevo, lo estoy editando, por lo cual este capítulo ya no contiene los sufijos "-san, -kun, -sama" porque la lectura se carga demasiado, como me lo dijo una chica una vez en un review —que ya no aparece su cuenta D:, sólo está como "La cuenta"—. Bueno, el caso es que está editado y así todo de aquí para delante, ya no contendrán sufijos —o al menos, no en exceso—.

Sin nada más que decir más que **DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO**, aviso que continuaré este fic tal y como lo venía haciendo.

Este fanfic desde sus inicios le pertenece única y exclusivamente a _**Broken Violets**_, antes _**HikariNeko**_ y antes,**_ Hikari Haruhi-chan_**. Si no son esos nicks, no soy yo. ¡Repórtalo!

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni __**Naruto**__ ni __**Orgullo y Prejuicio**__ me pertenecen~_

_**DI **__**NO **__**AL PLAGIO.**_

* * *

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokyo  
**_

_**Capítulo 8.5 x)  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata estaba con Sakura en la sala. La pelinegra veía la película de '_Mi Villano Favorito' _mientras que su hermana menor leía enérgicamente un libro sobre Enfermería Pediátrica.

— ¡Jajajaja! —Se reía Hinata, repitiendo lo que había escuchado minutos antes en la película—. 'De mi para tú, petete'. Aww, cosita preciosa.

Sakura bajó un poco su libro para mirar con ternura a su hermana mayor, cuando de repente Naruto entró con brusquedad a la sala.

—Naruto —dijo Sakura con extrañeza al verlo llegar. El rubio la ignoró completamente para centrarse en la Hyuga mayor.

—Hinata, ¿podrías acompañarme fuera unos instantes? —Pidió sin vacilación; el pobre chico se veía demasiado atormentado, como si cargara con algo fuerte y bastante cruel dentro de su alma.

La joven pelinegra miró a su hermana con temor pidiéndole permiso, pero rogando con la mirada que Sakura se compadeciera de su tímida alma y le negara la salida con el apuesto Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, su hermana menor sonrío con cinismo —a la visión de la pelinegra─. Ve, Hina.

Ante esto, la joven de cabellos negros se levantó resignada para ir con el Uzumaki. Su hermana había sido muy cruel al dejar que fuera ella sola con Naruto, el chico que la hacía ponerse nerviosa a más no poder. Él dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación e hizo una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera hasta que llegaron al patio trasero.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ella se detuvo algunos metros detrás de él. Este dio unos pasos más adelante pero no por no haberse percatado de que la chica ya no le seguía, sino tratando de tomar valor para decirle lo que ya no podía ocultar más: o lo decía ahora o moriría de angustia.

—Hinata, verás… —Naruto no sabía cómo empezar: había comenzado a hablar aún de espaldas a ella, de manera tímida, nerviosa y con voz casi inaudible. De repente se giró hacia ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tragó saliva deprisa pero habló con decisión—. Yo sé que no tiene ni un mes que nos conocemos, pero quiero decirte que me gustas y muchísimo —dijo sin rodeos.

La chica abrió poco a poco y cada vez más sus hermosos ojos grises, hasta tener una expresión asustada y asombrada, con el sonrojo notándosele en sus mejillas y un leve temblor de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa y la sangre se le agolpó de pronto en la cabeza que creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo.

Definitivamente, no lo había visto venir.

—Por eso te quería preguntar —continuó Naruto, haciendo que ella centrara su atención en él y en sus palabras: ¿acaso no había terminado con su discurso y su determinación de hacerle desmayar?—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó con delicadeza, mirándola cuidadosamente.

Hinata sintió, una vez más, que iba a desmayarse. Tomó su pecho con la mano izquierda a la vez que ponía la derecha sobre ella—. Yo…

—Hinata… —Naruto no aguantó ya un instante más. Se acercó y juntó su rostro con el de ella con ternura buscando sus labios: un beso. Los labios del Uzumaki probaron los de la chica que lo había cautivado a primera vista.

Esa acción atontó a Hinata, quien disfrutó del beso al igual que Naruto sin percatarse que no se había desmayado, sino por el contrario, había disfrutado de un hermoso beso con Naruto Uzumaki—. Sí —dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, aún pegada al cuerpo de Naruto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde: había aceptado su propuesta y no podía retractarse.

Naruto sonrío a todo lo que pudo, mirándola. Hinata entonces lo observó: ¡ah, qué guapo se veía! Naruto era muy guapo, eso se notaba a simple vista. Y con esa sonrisa tierna llena de satisfacción que cargaba en esos instantes, le hacían parecer un Adonis.

No podía creerlo: se había enamorado de Naruto.

—Te amo —murmuró él, al mismo tiempo que la atraía con sus brazos hacia su pecho, estrujándola.

Hinata sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y subir sus manos recargándolas en el pecho del muchacho. Aspiró, disfrutando del varonil perfume del chico… No dijo nada.

Pero dando un breve paseo por el patio, con un libro en la mano, se encontraba Sasuke. Cerró su libro de golpe, y se quedó allí, viendo, observando y analizando la escena.

Entrecerró los ojos: sólo Naruto había pronunciado el _'te amo'._

Hinata no. Uchiha no miró ni una pizca de atracción de la Hyuga mayor, hacia su, estúpido, pero mejor, amigo de la niñez.

* * *

**Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokyo**

**Capítulo 9**

(Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los huéspedes de la mansión del dobe, entiéndase Naruto, desayunamos en la gran mesa del comedor.

En estos momentos la hermosa Sakura está sentada frente a mí —oh, sí que es hermosa—. Su hermana, Hinata Hyuga, está sentada al lado de mi mejor amigo. Y al lado mío está Naruko Uzumaki.

Hace mucho frío —un frío terrible—. Hace algunos días que comenzó a nevar sin tregua ni son de paz, y afuera ya hay mucha nieve acumulándose hasta el cielo; un día de estos juro que cubrirá la casa y moriremos asfixiados. Aunque realmente afuera se ve increíble; todo el panorama blanco hace parecer que la tierra es pura y llena de paz.

Todos tenemos abrigos calientes incluyendo a mi hermosa Sakura. Hinata tiene uno bastante abrigador, cortesía de su _novio_ — _entiéndase que estoy burlándome_—.Dentro de dos días será Navidad.

Sakura está desayunando al lado de su mejor amiga. Ah, ¿olvidé decírselos acaso? Anko es enemiga mía declarada. Grrrr… Mendiga _mujer odiosa_ de Anko. Ya no sé si tiemblo por el frío o porque esa _odiosa_ está cerca de Sakura. Pero mejor que se aleje de ella o en estos momentos comenzará una guerra de comida.

_Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruko estaban disfrutando de un largo juego ya, de Turista Mundial._

_Sakura iba ganando por mayoría aplastante: tenía bastantes propiedades y la mayoría del dinero. Sasuke le seguía con algunas propiedades menos, pero casi la misma cantidad de dinero que la chica. _

─_¡Ja ja! _—_Se burló Sakura, viendo que el pelinegro había tirado los dados y había caído en Marruecos__. Caíste en mi país; uy, y tiene 3 hoteles y 2 restaurantes. Paga _—_dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro._

_Este _—_a regañadientes_—_ comenzó a contar sus billetitos de juguete. Los contó una, dos y una tercera vez, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a todos los demás jugadores; la única que se veía satisfecha era Sakura. La chica de pelo rosa tiró los dados antes de contar el dinero que le había dado el Uchiha._

─_Lo que son los negocios, señor Sasuke. Tú debes saber mejor que yo estas cosas _—_dijo la chica, contando los pequeños billetitos y moneditas con un rostro lleno de satisfacción._

─_Tienes razón, señorita Sakuraaaaaaaaaa _—_Escuchó ella de una voz varonil: alzó la mirada y vio que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y su mano extendida hacia ella__─. __Uuy lo siento,__caíste en mi país señorita: tiene 5 hoteles y 4 restaurantes. Paga._

_La chica vio el dinero que tenía en su mano y a regañadientes se lo regresó._

─_Te falta _ _—Sonrío el Uchiha, ahora contando él su dinero._

─_Ya sé, ya sé _—_dijo renegando la Hyuga, contando más de su preciado dinerito._

_Naruko intentaba alcanzar a la Hyuga y al Uchiha, pero sus propiedades eran escasas y ya no tenía dinero. Se había quedado en la bancarrota. _

_Naruto y Hinata al principio estaban jugando animadamente pero se habían aburrido: ya se habían tardado muchísimo tiempo jugando _—_más de cinco horas y media_—_, y sinceramente ya no les interesaba ganar, por lo que habían prácticamente regalado su dinero _—_Hinata a Sakura y Naruto al pelinegro—__. Sólo querían que ya terminara…_

_Ambos miraban aburridos y desesperados cómo tiraba Sakura. Cómo Naruko, que ya había perdido, también tiraba intentando sobrevivir. Y luego ver tirar al Uchiha, acercándose peligrosamente a la riqueza de la la ojijade._

_¡Toc Toc!_

_La sirvienta abrió la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la sala de estar_—. _Disculpen _—_Interrumpió a los jugadores. Naruto e Hinata sonrieron por esa interrupción: quizá ahora dejaran de jugar y se concentrarían en cosas más entretenidas_—_. Una señorita llamada Anko espera en la entrada._

_Sakura estaba intercambiando miraditas con Sasuke. Pero no de amor, no señor: miraditas con rayitos saliéndoles de los ojos, mientras se jalaban unos billetitos de la mano._

—_Saku _—_dijo Hinata mirando a Sakura, pero no obtuvo respuesta_—. _¡Saku!_

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —_preguntó Sakura sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke: capaz y el guapo pelinegro movía sus fichas o le robaba dinero._

—_Dijeron que ya llegó Anko._

— _¡¿Y qué?!_

—_Pero es Anko._

— _¡¿Y quién rayos en Anko?! _—_Hinata suspiró frustrada al ver que su hermana no recordaba quién era Anko _—_todo por estar peleando nada más con Sasuke Uchiha_—_. De repente, Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente, recordando quién rayos era la joven que acababa de llegar. Se levantó de inmediato reprochándose mentalmente su torpeza_—_. ¡Anko! _—_Corrió hacia la puerta e introdujo a su amiga dentro de la casa. _—_Señores __Sasuke, Naruto, y señorita Naruko, les presentó a Anko, mi amiga _—_La mencionada hizo reverencia. Sasuke y Naruto igualmente hicieron reverencia _—_. __Siéntate Anko, estábamos jugando Turista M…_

_Vio que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y fue entonces cuando miró el tablero de juego._

─ _¡Mis hoteles Sasuke! _—_le reclamó_—_ ¡Y me quitaste restaurantes!_

─_Noooop _—_negó el pelinegro._

─ _¡¿Verdad que sí lo hizo, Hinata, Naruto?!_

_Ambos le miraron cansados__─. __Sakura _—_dijo Naruto_—_. No importa si lo hizo o no. Ya hay que terminar este juego._

─ _¡Devuélveme mi dinero Sasuke! _ _—Agarró el dinero que tenía el Uchiha en la mano y se lo jaló._

─ _¡No! ¡Este es mi dinero que me gané YO con mi esfuerzo! _—_Ambos forcejearon por el dinerito de juguete._

─ _¡Argggghhh! _—_Sakura alzó una mano y tiró todos los restaurantes y hoteles al suelo._

─ _¡Mis propiedades!_ —_gritó él, furioso__─.__ ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues toma! _—_Él también tiró todas las propiedades de la Hyuga._

_Ambos se levantaron, mirándose retadores…_

─_Sakura, Sasuke… _—_dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo._

─ _¡Cállense! _—_gritaron volteando a ver a los susodichos. Naruto y Hinata parpadearon un par de veces sorprendidos _—_como con ganas de llorar_—._ Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a mirar con enfado. _

─ _¡Hay que empezar de nuevo el juego! _—_dijo Sakura señalando con un dedo a Sasuke._

─ _¡Bien! _—_gritó él. Acomodaron de nuevo el juego._

_Naruto, Hinata, Naruko y Anko se miraron cansados. Se levantaron. Cuando iban saliendo de la habitación, seguían escuchando gritos…_

─ _¡Ese país es mío!_

─ _¡Ya te lo gané!_

Y creo que la señorita Sakura se siente culpable por la bienvenida de ese día hacia Anko. Ya que está con ella _todo el maldito día._

Yo estoy mirando fijamente, con disimulo, a Sakura, que está frente a mí. ¡Por Dios, es tan hermosa! Sus rojos labios carnosos saborean la comida que está en la mesa. Creo que nunca en mis 26 años de vida, había visto unos labios que me invitaran a gritos a besarlos, como los de Sakura.

¿Qué si me he acostado con chicas? Vamos, un hombre como yo no es de piedra. Y más cuando tienes una educación como la de nosotros; nuestros padres nos invitaban a acostarnos con la mayor cantidad de chicas que fuera posible. Naruto tampoco es la persona inocente que parece cuando está con Hinata

Pero no cambiemos el tema. Yo estoy mirando a Sakura: sus hermosos ojos jade miran a _la odiosa_ de Anko. Una de sus hermosas manos fue tomada por las de _la odiosa_ de Anko. _La odiosa_ de Anko le está agarrando su hermoso cabello rosa, hasta la cintura, ondulado y…

─ ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear al pueblo?─Oh rayos, Naruto me distrajo. Gracias, Naruto Uzumaki —y nótese mi sarcasmo—. Mi rubio amigo sugirió eso mirando a su _nueva novia._

Vi como Hinata tragó grueso, no le gusta que Naruto la mire y mucho menos así cómo lo hace. Sí, son novios pero sólo Naruto actúa como tal. Hinata le huye.

Entrecerré mis ojos, analizando las acciones de la pelinegra.

─ ¿Qué te parece, Saku? ─preguntó Hinata pidiendo opinión, distrayéndose de Naruto. Ya lo noté: a Hinata no le gusta estar con Naruto; ni cerca, ni lejos.

─ ¿Quieres ir a pasear, Anko…? ─Intentó preguntar la chica más perfecta que he visto en mi vida.

─ ¡Sí, vamos! ─contestó esta con un arrebato de emoción: se levantó de la mesa, y empujó la misma, tirando toda la preciada comida que estábamos desayunando directamente al suelo.

Y tiró un poco encima de mí, otro poco encima de Naruto, un poco más encima de Naruko…

Anko nos miró con temor por lo que acababa de hacer. Y yo, sinceramente, sin ocultar siquiera lo que pretendía hacer levanté mi plato con sopa hirviendo del suelo. Apunté a la horrible cara de _la odiosa_ de Anko.

─ ¡Ja ja! ─Escuché reír a la hermosa Sakura, distrayéndome de mi objetivo─ ¡Te ves muy bien Sasuke! ─ Se estaba burlando de mí por el punto de que estaba bañado en comida.

─Hmph ─Atiné a 'responder'.

Mi amada Sakura no supo cómo fue y la verdad yo tampoco, pero ya se le estaba resbalando de la cara _mi_ plato con sopa caliente. El plato cayó al suelo. De verdad que yo no quería lastimarla a ella, el plato se me resbaló de la mano.

Mi querida abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró: yo estaba paralizado, aún con mi mano extendida hacia ella. Me quedé inmóvil mirándola, con una gotita resbalando por mi frente.

Me gustaba Sakura Hyuga, era cierto: pero también le tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

─Señorita Sakura, no iba hacia ti ─Intenté decir. En realidad, ese plato iba dirigido hacia _la odiosa_ de Anko, pero la susodicha se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar mi furioso ataque. Y mi sopa hirviendo le fue a dar en la cara justo a Sakura.

─ ¡Idiota! ─Mi chica levantó toda la mesa del suelo con su fuerza sobrehumana —a la cual no me acostumbro— y me la estampó con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándome con dos lagrimotas, una en cada ojo. Todo me retumbó, hasta la mandíbula.

─Señorita ─murmuré, tratando de acomodar mis ojos y cerebro en su lugar.

─Upsssss Señor Sasuke, se me resbaló. Lo siento —le oí decir completamente furiosa y sarcástica.

─Duele─ terminé de decir, antes de desmayarse unos minutos.

_Sasuke vs Anko. Round 1: K.O. Ganadora: ¡Anko! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Ya íbamos hacia el pueblo. En el automóvil yo iba de chofer, Naruto de copiloto, y las chicas en la parte de atrás. Aún me retumbaba el cráneo por el golpe de Sakura y la mandíbula no quería sostenerse en su lugar.

Llegamos a la plaza de Somuta.

─ ¡El puente de los enamorados! ─gritó Naruko emocionada, mirando el susodicho puente─ ¡Se ve hermoso de día!

─ ¡Oh! ─dijo _la odiosa_ de Anko, sacando su cámara digital fotografiando el puente─ ¡Qué hermoso!

Miré el dichoso puente. Recordé el día en el que había conocido a Sakura Hyuga; nos habíamos agarrado la mano como la tradición dictaba. Según la leyenda, eso significaba que nos amaríamos por siempre: nos casaríamos enamorados, viviríamos enamorados y moriríamos enamorados… O al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Que por cierto, si me lo preguntan… Eso, pensado en Sakura Hyuga conmigo por el resto de mis días, no suena nada mal, nada.

─ ¡…do! ─Escuché la voz del rubio dirigiéndose a mí, pero muy lejanamente. Yo no escuché nada.

─ ¿Qué?─le pregunté a mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa babosa en mi rostro al divagar en mi boda con Sakura, nuestra luna de miel, nuestra casa y nuestros hijos.

Todos los que iban dentro del carro suspiraron. Yo sólo atiné a alzar una ceja al verlos fastidiados.

─Sasuke ─ Me dijo Naruko─. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes —Mareé mi mirada cansado por escuchar esas palabras de la rubia—. PERO ESTÁS SORDO. Te lo repetimos gritando 7 veces, ¡7!

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijeron?─pregunté con un poco de curiosidad.

─ ¡Qué acabas de llevarte tres puestos de verduras, un poste y a la ancianita que llevaba a su nietecito en la carriola, maldito sordo! ─me gritaron todos en el oído —hasta Sakura y _la odiosa_ de Anko—, dejándome ahora sí literalmente, sordo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todos llegamos a la mansión Uzumaki bastante fastidiados gracias al pequeño percance sufrido.

Yo, Sasuke 'Multimillonario Adonis' Uchiha, tuve que pagar 15 000 yenes en daños gracias a que nadie quiso ayudarme. Y para colmo realmente me habían dejado, literalmente, sordo.

_Sasuke ya había pagado todos los daños hechos. Sakura se le acercó para examinar lo de su sordera temporal: le tocó los oídos y dijo algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a entender por no poder escuchar bien. Lo único que pudo ver fue que Sakura movió los labios._

_Anko se acercó corriendo a la querida ojijade peleada por Sasuke. Le gritó algo y Sakura pegó un grito de emoción en el oído de Sasuke._

─ _¡Aaaahhhhhhh!_

_Anko igual gritó, haciendo que Sasuke saltara por ese estruendoso ruido inesperado y ahora sí realmente ya no pudiera escuchar nada de nada. Sólo escuchaba un ínfimo sonidito dentro de sus oídos: 'Piiiiiiiii' y absolutamente ningún ruido ambiental. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia respiración._

─ _¡Maldición! _─_gritó Sasuke, pero no se escuchó. No escuchó ni su propia voz._

_Miró furioso a Anko declarándole la guerra. Fea y odiosa desconocida secuestrando a SU Sakura, dejando malherido a Sasuke Uchiha en el camino._

_Sasuke vs Anko: round 2: K.O. __Ganadora: Anko._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya han pasado 5 horas desde entonces y mi sordera temporal comenzaba a disminuir. Pero para mi mala suerte, a la primera que tuve que escuchar hablar fue a _la odiosa _de Anko quien sugirió ir al cuarto dónde estaba la pantalla de plasma.

Así es que ahora estábamos todos allí. Mendiga Anko: secuestraba a mi linda y hermosa Sakura, y todavía nos daba órdenes.

La miré: _la odiosa_ de nuevo había secuestrado a la menor de las Hyuga, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón —y aplastándola en el camino—. Le seguía Hinata junto a Naruto; Naruko se encontraba a un lado de su hermano.

Y el maldito sillón se llenó. Dejando parado al más guapo, codiciado y millonario chico de todo el Japón: o sea, yo.

─Oh, Sasuke ─me dijo Naruko─. Allí nos estorbas para ver '_Rápido y Furioso'_. Siéntate en el suelo.

Lo que faltaba: que se pusieran a ver la primera película del reciente fallecido Paul Walker. Me daba una tristeza verlo en pantalla, sabiendo que ya no estaba vivo.

─Espera─ me dijo Anko, antes de que yo pudiera terminar de sentarme en el piso, recargándome en la pared─. ¿Puedes traerme un poco de soda? Estaba en la mesa ─me dijo. _Ok._

─Sí, y palomitas ─dijo Naruto_. Me estoy…_

─Y…─ _Hartando._

─Si quieren todo eso, vayan ustedes mismos ─les respondí de manera fastidiada. Yo no era mandadero: aparte de que me dejaban sin lugar, todavía querían que actuara de sirviente y trajera los bocadillos. Ni de chiste.

Sakura me miró con cara de perrito faldero. Mendiga Sakura. ─Ándale Sasuke. Ve, rápido y furioso ─me ordenó, parodiando el título de la película.

─Acompáñame ─le ordené mirándola. Crucé mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, dándole a entender que si ella no venía conmigo, no iba a haber ni chocolates, ni papitas, ni soda.

─No ─me respondió.

Descrucé mis brazos caminando lentamente hacia la salida. Volteé un segundo, lanzándole una mirada intimidante a Sakura. Sonreí con burla─. Entonces yo solito me acabaré las palomitas y los chocolates, y sólo traeré el…

─Está bien, está bien ─dijo Sakura, rindiéndose. Por fin se levantó la muy ingrata.

Naruko vio eso disimuladamente con lo que parecían ser celos, já. Naruto, Hinata y Anko veían la película con atención. ¡Uf! ¡No se habían dado cuenta! ¡Milagro!

─Ah ─dijo _la odiosa_ de Anko, lamentándose ─. Paul Walker… Me da tristeza ver la película.

─Sí. A mí también─ dijo Naruto, quién había pasado un brazo por la espalda de la pelinegra quien estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Mi rubio amigo sonrío, al sentir a Hinata recargarse en su cuerpo. Genial, ¿no? A la mendiga de Hinata se le había ocurrido dormirse en plena película, teniendo a su novio a un lado. Realmente, Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Desaprobé la conducta de Hinata, no hay duda.

Al ver que la Hyuga menor me seguía, caminé enfrente de ella dirigiéndola hasta la cocina.

_¡Ja ja! ¡Qué te parece eso, odiosa Anko! Round 3: K.O. Ganador: ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Soy el máster, oh yeah! _

Me giré hacia Sakura, quedando frente a frente. Sonreí. ─Tenemos que ir a comprar los chocolates ─dije, tomando las llaves de mi hermoso Mustang rojo convertible.

Mi amada chica Hyuga dio media vuelta para regresarse a la sala, molesta. Creo que hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que no había chocolates en la cocina y de que yo le había mentido un poco. ─Yo no quiero ir.

Dios… Si viviéramos en una obra de teatro, de verdad sería una obra maestra: se llamaría 'El galante dragón azul y la delicada rosa rosa'. ¿Una rosa rosa? No. Eso suena bastante feo… No me critiquen. Todavía tengo que pensar en un buen título.

Sakura caminó hacia la salida enojada. Si seguía caminando así de rápido y con los ojos cerrados, chocaría contra…

─Saku…─ Intenté advertirle. Me interrumpió.

─ ¡No me hables! ¡Hmph! … ¡Auch! ─Sí: se estrelló contra la puerta de cristal, muy bien limpiada, por cierto.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─le pregunté preocupado ─No la viste señorita Sakura, ¿verdad? ─Inquirí.

Ella volteó de manera orgullosa, claramente doliéndole. ─Claro que la vi. Sólo quería comprobar si de verdad la puerta estaba bien sujeta al muro ─dijo de manera bastante convincente, sobándose su rostro, con lagrimillas en él.

Me le quedé viendo con dolor unos instantes: pobre Sakura, yo le advertí. ─¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ─ Me burlé: no me pude contener más. Fue realmente muy divertido.

─ ¡Deja de reír! ─me dijo enojada. Me pateó, o eso fue lo que intentó hacer, porque abajo se encontraba la pata de un mueble muy viejo.

Por lo que le dio a la madera dura y resistente, en lugar de a mi pie.

─Supongo que esa patada iba en contra mía. No en contra de la pobre mesa ─me burlé.

─ ¡Cállate! ─dijo ella con lagrimillas en sus ojos, mientras se sobaba su piecito.

La miré sonriendo, mientras ella se seguía sobando su rostro. Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia la salida. ─Vamos Sakura.

─Auch, espera ─Se quejó aún sobándose la cara y cojeando.

Yo abrí la puerta de la mansión. Inmediatamente entró una corriente de aire helada con algunos copos de nieve. Vi como Sakura se encogió un poco ante el frío que hacía.

Pero había alguien en la puerta. Parado en el portal, a punto de tocar, se encontraba un hombre pálido, pálido y viejo. Y al lado de él, un joven de pelo gris. Entrecerré los ojos. El tipo de pelo gris no era muy de mi agrado.

─Buenas noches, joven Uchiha ─Saludó el viejo, que venía con una chamarra blanca parecida a la de los esquimales. Un gorro negro tejido a mano —al parecer por su abuelita—. Unos guantes de colores, que parecían ser tejidos a mano por cinco abuelitas diferentes, con estambres de diferentes colores, y luego unidos a la fuerza, sin llevar algún patrón… Esos guantes eran realmente terribles.

─Orochimaru ─murmuré sorprendido.

Igual Sakura estaba sorprendida. —Señor Orochimaru ─Oh, así que ella lo conocía. Pero eso no me importó en esos instantes.

Miré con rabia al chico de pelo gris. Él me miró de la misma forma. Yo no sabía quién tenía más razón de odiar al otro: si yo a él o él a mí.

─ ¡Señorita Sakura! ─gritó Orochimaru mirándola─. Qué hermosa te has puesto. No puedo esperar para ver a tu hermana Hinata.

─ ¿Gracias? ─preguntó la pelirrosa, no sabiendo si tomarlo como un cumplido o como un comentario pervertido, del horrendo y viejo estúpido Orochimaru Senju─ ¡Ah!, te presento a mi ahijado ─ ¿Ahijado? ¡Milagro: Orochimaru tenía amigos! ¿Quién lo diría? ─ Suigetsu Hozuki.

El mencionado y yo seguíamos cruzando miradas mortales. Pero Suigetsu, al escuchar a su padrino decir su nombre — ¿? —, miró a Sakura con una gran sonrisa que a Sakura le pareció atractiva.

─Buenas noches. Ya me presentaron, je je: Suigetsu Hozuki a tus órdenes. ¿Y tú eres…?

─Hyuga. Sakura Hyuga ─respondió la pelirrosa embobadamente. ¿¡Qué rayos!? Maldito Suigetsu.

─Es un placer, señorita Sakura Hyuga.

En ese instante solté a Sakura del brazo, y fastidiado, caminé hacia mi auto sin esperarla. Sentí la mirada confundida de Sakura sobre mí.

─Oh… ¡Uchiha, espérame!

─No hace falta. Quédate con Suigetsu Hozuki ─murmuré lo último con desprecio, subiéndome al auto y azotando la puerta de mi hermoso convertible.

Encendí el auto, y me marché, acelerando junto a esos dos recién llegados.

Por poco y atropello a Suigetsu y Orochimaru. Demonios, no les di. Se movieron los muy imbéciles.

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

─Sasuke, ¿ya conociste al nuevo inquilino de la casa?

El guapo pelinegro estaba sentado en la sala de estar leyendo '_El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha'_, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo interrumpirle en la lectura.

Bajó su libro mirando a Naruto. ─¿Nuevo inquilino? ─Alzó una ceja.

─Sí ─respondió el rubio ─. Lo acaban de traer Sakura y Hinata.

En ese preciso momento, se escucharon los gritos de la ojijade en forma de orden. ─ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ven aquí!

El Uchiha se levantó extrañado por la manera cómo Sakura le había hablado: ¿Sasuke-_kun_?

Caminó hacia el lugar del cual provinieron los gritos.

─ ¡Sasuke! ─Volvió a gritar Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha llegó hasta el recibidor, y vio que ambas Hyuga traían a un enorme perro de pelaje negro, con ojos negros.

─ ¡Sasuke, la patita! ─dijo Sakura y el enorme perro le dio la patita, o patota mejor dicho.

Al Uchiha se le resbaló una gotita por la frente: _Sasuke-kun _era un perrote de pelo y ojos negros.

Hinata se percató de la presencia del pelinegro. ─Ah, hola Sasuke.

Sakura igual lo miró.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué le pusieron al perro mi nombre? ─preguntó el guapo chico.

─Oh, considéralo un halago Sasuke ─respondió Sakura, acariciando a _Sasuke._

El perrote escuchó la voz del chico y corrió directamente hacia él.

─No, no, no… ¡No! ─Intentó escapar Sasuke, pero el perrote se le lanzó, tirándolo. Comenzó a lamerle toda la cara.

─Creo que le agradas a tu tocayo ─Sonrío Sakura.

─Deja de burlarte ─dijo Sasuke, mientras _Sasuke _le lamía toda la cara─. Maldición… Tengo baba de perro en toda la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la hora de la comida, había un enorme platillo deliciosamente preparado sobre la mesa.

Sakura se sentó. ─ ¡Qué rico huele!

Sasuke sonrío. ─ ¿Te parece delicioso?

Ella ya había comido un trozo enorme. ─ ¡Sí! ¿Qué es?

─Hmph ─ Uchiha sonrío─. Lomo de_ Sasuke-kun _en salsa de menta rellena de granada y...

Fue agarrado del cuello y tirado al suelo por Sakura, quién sostenía en sus manos un gran tenedor con punta filosa, teniendo un rostro bastante amenazador.

Naruto vio ese acto de la Hyuga menor: su mejor amigo estaba a punto de ser asesinado. ─¡Ahh! ¡Sasuke sólo bromeaba! ¡_Sasuke-kun_ está en un campo de juegos no muy lejos de aquí siendo cuidado por tres sirvientas! ¡Le están arrojando la pelota y lo están bañando!

Sakura acercó su rostro mucho más al de Sasuke. Este tragó saliva, asustado.

─Más te vale que sea verdad, señor Sasuke ─murmuró Sakura entre dientes─. Sino para cenar, vamos a tener Sasuke al Uchiha relleno de vísceras con sesos bañado en salsa de sangre dulce, con ojos de Uchiha al caramelo napolitano de postre.

En ese preciso momento, llegó _Sasuke-kun _y se le aventó a Sakura. ─ ¡Guaf! ─ La arrojó al suelo junto a Sasuke, y empezó a babearles a ambos sus hermosos rostros mientras agitaba la cola.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ─Río Sakura─. Sasuke-kun, ya basta, ya basta. ¡Ya basta! ¡YA BASTA! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hinata, llévate a este perro de aquí!

En otro lugar…

─Me pareció haber escuchado los gritos de mi hermana ─dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto. Ambos se quedaron quietos intentando escuchar algo.

─No escucho nada. Quizá fue tu imaginación, Hinata.

─ ¡Auxilio!

* * *

Continuaré escribiéndolo hasta darle un final C:

_¿Me regalan un review?_ A mi corazoncito le gustará mucho leerlas C:

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
